Tutanchámon - Záhada Egypta
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Nevysvětlitelná nehoda pošle tým SG-1 do dob dávných...
1. Nevysvětlitelná nehoda

„ Máte zelenou SG – 1." poslední slova, která tým SG – 1 slyšel. Vyšla z úst generála Hammonda, plešatého muže z Texasu. Poslední ohlédnutí a poslední rozloučení.

Kdo mohl ale vědět, že vše bude naposled ?

Hned jak SG - 1 prošla horizontem události, z brány vyšlehly paprsky světla, zdálo se, že se horizont změnil z modré barvy na červenou, až krvavě rudou. Daniel s Teal´cem prošli bránou a hned za nimi se červí díra zhroutila. Mohutný výboj odhodil voják,y kteří stáli u brány na zeď a poté, co uštědřili boule na hlavě a otřes mozku, spadli na zem. Na základně vypadl proud. Spustily se sirény ohlašující narušení bezpečnosti. Přetížení elektřiny bylo tak silné, že na bráně vyhořely kondenzátory a přepálily se vodící dráty k hlavnímu zadávacímu počítači. Základna upadla do temnoty. Lékařský tým se snažil dostat skrz zavřené dveře pomocí hořáku ke zraněným.

Všude byl zmatek, ale ani fakt, že byla základna zcela odříznuta a bez proudu nepřekryl pocit, který se objevil v každém, kdo byl na základně. „ Co se stalo s SG - 1čkou ?" Nikdo si netroufal pomyslet na možný scénář věcí, které se mohly udát v následujících chvílích.

Po pár minutách naběhly záložní zdroje energie. Lékařský tým se dostal skrz dveře do prostoru brány a dal se do ošetřování zraněných. Popáleniny, zloměniny, otřes mozku. To byla bilance vojáků v SGC. Ale co se stalo našemu hlavnímu týmu? Kde teď jsou ? Žijou ještě vůbec ? To vše byly otázky, které se objevovaly v mysli každého, kdo tým SG – 1 znal, kdo s nimi pracoval.

Generál Hammond ihned pozastavil aktivity týmů. Pověřil všechny techniky a vědce, aby začali pracovat na opravách. Chtěl svůj vlajkový tým dostat domů.

„ Chci diagnostiku brány hned jak budou počítače schopné provozu." zavelel Hammond a sedl si na židli vedle Waltera.

„ Co si myslíte, že se stalo, pane ?" zeptal se Walter, ale hned věděl, že to bude jen otázka do prázdna. Věděl, že nikdo na základně nebude znát odpověď.

„ Takhle silný výboj jsme tu ještě neměli." řekl Hammond.

„ Ano, máte pravdu, pane. Kondenzátory jsou úplně uvařené, kabely, které vedli energii k počítačům jsou roztavené. A všiml jste si barvy horizontu červ díry?" dokončil monolog Walter a podíval se na svého nadřízeného. Čekal, co mu na to řekne.

„ Nevím, co to znamená, když se takhle zbarví červí díra. Kdyby tu byla Sam Carterová, myslím, že by tomu přišla v brzké době na kloub." řekl Hammond a povzdechl si.

„ Myslím, že na zákldně máme také výborné vědce. A oni na to snad přijdou." řekl Walter a všímal si dále své práce.

„ Snad ano." odpověděl Hammond a odešel se podívat do místnosti s bránou, jak pokračují opravné práce přímo na bráně.

„ Silere, hlášení." zavelel generál a hned jak vyslovil jméno hlavního technika, přispěchal k němu a spustil výčet poruch.

„ Stop, stop. Silere. Moc tomu nerozumím. Jak se tohle může stát v tak krátké době?" zeptal se.

„ Pane, myslím, že SG – 1čka musela projít přes nějaký vesmírný objekt, který k nám zpětně vyslal velkou dávku energie." odpověděl Siler a sklopil hlavu.

„ Abych se přiznal, pane, tak tomu také moc nerozumím." řekl zklamaně Siler.

„ Pokračujte v práci, za hodinu chci hlášení." rozkázal Hammond a vydal se do své kanceláře.

Čekal ho dlouhý rozhovor. Musel se zase dívat na ten červený telefon, který neměl tak rád. Přemlouval se k tomu, aby ho vůbec vzal do ruky, natož aby vytočil číslo.

„ Prezidenta!" už jen při vyslovení tohoto slova mu běhal mráz po zádech. Věděl, že prezident nebude nadšen a on sám věděl, že nebude mít ani zájem na tom, aby zachránil SG – 1čku.

Hlavním zájmem je zisk. O lidi mu vůbec nejde.

„ Pane prezidente, jak už jste asi obeznámen, měli jsme na základně problém." začal své hlášení a přitom se pohodleně usadil do křesla. Bude to dlouhý rozhovor.

Asi po patnácti minutách usilovného vysvětlování položil telefon. Oddechl si.

Nemyslel si, že výkyvy v elektřině byly až tak velké.

„ Prosím, aby se Generál Hammond dostavil do řídící místnosti." zaznělo interkomem.

Siler seděl u počítače a snažil se zdiagnostikovat bránu.

„ Pane, chtěl bych vám něco ukázat. Tohle je jediný počítač, který funguje, ale je poněkud ... porouchaný. Diagnostika hlásí, že výpadky byly znát v okruhu 100 km kolem hory." řekl s údivem Siler.

„ Ne, není porouchaný, Silere. Je to pravda. Prezident mi to také potvrdil." řekl Hammond.

„ Máte nějaké nové informace?" zeptal se.

„ Poslali jsme data v pevných discích do Pentagonu a do Oblasti 51 a tam se snaží vytahat z nich informace, které se podařilo zachránit." řekl Siler a stále se snažil dostat do vnitrních dat v datadisku počítače.

„ Pane, tohle bude běh na dlouhou trať." řekl smutně Siler a otočil se zpět k počítači.

„ A to si ani netroufám říct nebo se zeptat, jak asi dopadla ..." nedokončil větu. Všichni v místnosti už věděli. Generál Hammond měl pro tým SG – 1 slabost. Nebyli to pouze podřízení nebo spolupracovníci, ale také jeho rodina.

„ Jdu napsat hlášení, prezident ho chce mít u něj na stole do zítřka." oznámil Hammond a odešel.

Základna byla stále v pohybu. Technici pracovali na opravách, lékaři a sestry ošetřovali raněné a další skupina vědců se snažila přijít na to, co se stalo.

Nikdo nevěděl, kde se ocitl tým SG – 1.


	2. Nalezenci

„ Alaro, neboj se. Buď ráda, že nemusíme být na stavbě." nesl se pouští mužský hlas.

„ Chaiane, prosím. Budeme mít problém se stráží." odpověděl ženský hlas.

„ Jen na chvilku, chci si na chvíli odpočinout." odpověděl muž.

„ Počkej, tamhle něco je." řekla Alara a vytrhla se Chaianovi z ruky. Rozběhla se k písečné duně a když spatřila čtyři lidská těla v poloroztrhaných šatech, podlomila se ji kolena.

„ Chaiane, pojď sem. Něco tu je, spíše někdo." řekla a poohlédla se po svém příteli.

„ Ukaž.." řekl muž a vystoupil na dunu.

„ A..a.. co.. kdo je to ? Hříšníci boží ?" ptal se sám sebe muž a chytil Alaru za ruku.

„ Pojď, musíme to říct ostaním." řekl Chaiana a vyrazil směrem k městu. Alaru vláčel za sebou.

Po necelých deseti minutách byli zpět spolu s pár lidmi, kteří se chtěli podívat, ale přišli také starší, kteří měli situace zvážit.

„ Jsou zřejmně zraněni." řekl jeden ze starších.

„ Vezmeme je k nám, postaráme se o ně." navrhl.

Chytli je za nohy a ruce a odnesli je do města, kde je dali do chýše, svlékli je z jejich roztrhaných šatů a dali jim jejich oděv. Zbraně a vše, co měli u sebe jim nechali. Nevěděli co je to. Nevěděli jaký to má účel.

„ Zavolejte ranhojče." řekl jeden ze starších.

„Ať se na ně přijde podívat a zkontrolovat jejich stav." dodal.

Za pár chvil se v chýši objevil místní lékař. Prohlédl každého a když zjistil, že jsou v pořádku, odešel.

„ Co se bude dít teď?" zeptal se jeden z přihlížejících.

„ Počkáme až se probudí, teď běžte zpět do práce." řekl muž sedící na lůžku Sam.

Prohlížel si ji. Ještě neviděl ženu tak krásnou a ještě k tomu se světlými vlasy.

Nakonec se také zvedl a odešel, aby měli nalezenci svůj klid.

Jako první se asi po půl hodině probudil Daniel. Vyletěl z lůžka, sedl si a spustil nohy na zem. Protřel si oči. Pálely. Otevřel jedno oko, viděl zormazaně a jen dívat se ho bolelo. Otevřel druhé oko a bolest se zintenzivně édl se kolem sebe. Za prvé to místo nepoznával a za druhé si všiml, že nejsou tam, kde měli být. Na průzkumné misi. Vstal a když se mu hábit dlouhý až na zem začala plést pod nohy, podíval se na sebe.

„ Panebože, v čem to jsem navlečenej?" řekl si polohlasně a klekl si k Jackovi.

„ Jacku. Probuď se." snažil se ho vzbudit a třásl s ním.

„ Eh.. Danieli, co se děje? Proč mě tak bolí hlava?" zeptal se.

„ Hlavně otevři oči pomalu,jestli budeš mít to co já, tak mě poslechni." radil Danny.

Jack otevřel oči a hned jak se mu do zornic dostalo světlo, rychle je zase zavřel.

„ Co to je ? Pálí to." postěžoval si. Otevřel jedno oko a když s zvykl na intenzitu světla, otevřel druhé.

„ Vidím rozmazaně, ale i přes to zjišťuju, že nejsme tam, kde jsme měli být, že ?" ptal se Jack.

„ Ano, máš pravdu. Nejsme na P4X 774 ale někde jinde. A podívej se do čeho jsme oblečeni.

„ Hej, kdo mě svlíkal? Oni mě viděli ? ... Nahého ?" bál se Jack.

„ Klid Jacku, buď rád, že jsme alespoň oblečeni. A že jsme v pořádku.

Jdu se podívat na Sam a Teal´ca." řekl Danny a obešel Jackovo lůžko. Klekl si k Sam a zatřásl s ní.

„ Sam?" oslovil ji. Opatrně s ní ještě jednou zatřásl. Sam sebou škubla.

„ Ehh... Sam, otevírej oči pomalu, ber si moji radu k srdci." řekl Danny a vstal. Šel k Teal´covi.

„ Pane?" zavolala Sam poslepu.

„ Ano Carterová? Taky nevidíte?" řekl Jack.

„ Je to divný. Divně mě bolí hlava. A když pootevřu oči, vidím rozmazaně."

„ A to jste ještě neviděla, v čem jste navlečená. To se budete asi smát." řekl Jack a zvedl se z lůžka.

Teal´c už také procitnul. Všichni se na sebe chvíli dívali, jako by byli natřeni na modro a měli bílé čepičky. Přišlo jim to chvílemi i směšné.

„ Nemysíte, že bychom měli zjstit co se děje ?" navrl Danny.

„ Jistě." řekl Jack a vykouknul z chýše. A jakmile strčil hlavu ven, už ji vracel rychle zpět.

„ Lidi, tohle musíte vidět." řekl a vyšel ven. Sam, Daniel a Teal´c ho následovali.

„ Pane...bože.." řekl Daniel a nadechl se. „Jak jsem si přál být v Egyptě a teď tu jsem." dodal.

„ Ale jak jsme se sem dostali?" zeptala se Sam, která se rozhlížela kolem a nevycházela z údivu.

„ Nevím, možná nějaká porucha na bráně ? Může to tak být ?" zeptal se Danny.

„ je to možné." odpověděla Sam a přemýšlela nad tím, co vše věděla o bráně a červích dírách.

„ Hele..podívejte, už jsou vzhůru." zakřičelo jedno z dětí, hrajících si mezi chýšemi.

Hned se kolem nich sebědli lidé. Dívali se na ně.Nikdo je tu před tím neviděl, nikdo je neznal.

„ Kdo jste?" zeptal se jeden ze starších mužů.

„ Nemůžeme jim říct pravdu." řekl mezi zuby Jack, aby ho neslyšeli lidé kolem něj.

„ Jsme cestovatelé, přišli jsme ze vzdáleného města. A když jsme šli pouští, došla nám voda a neměli jsme už ani jídlo a asi jsme tu vyčerpáním všichni padli na kolena. A pak jsme vyčerpáním ztratili vědomí." ujal se řeči Daniel. Jako vždy. Mluvil rychle, aby nedostali lidé kolem prostor se vyptávat. Nevěděl, jak rychle by dokázal vymýšlet výmluvy.

„ A co jsou ty věci, co jste měli s sebou?" zeptal se další z mužů.

„ Nevím, ještě jsem je neviděl. Podívám se na ně." lhal Daniel.

„ A jaký byl cíl vaší cesty?" padla další otázka.

„ Egypt." řekl jednoduše Daniel.

Ale to už se zrak všech kolem upíral na Teal´ca. Jeho znamení na čele se jim nezdálo moc známé.

„ Kdo je to?" další otázka.

„ To je Teal´c, já jsem Daniel, tohle je Samantha a tohle Jack." představil celý tým Daniel.

„ Zvláštní jména." řekl někdo v zadních řadách.

„ Ano, nejsme od tud." odpověděl Jack a už ho to unavovalo.

„ Mohu se zeptat, jaké je datum?" řekl Daniel a čekal na odpověď, která by mu mohla osvětlit to, co se stalo.

„ Datum? Je rok 1333." řekl jeden ze starších.

„ Wow. Děkuji za odpověď." řekl Daniel a překvapeně se podíval na ostatní.

„ To je zvláštní." řekla potichu Sam.

„ Máte nějakého vládce ?" zeptal se Daniel,a by získal další informace.

„ Ano. Vládne tu Tutanchamon." řekl jeden z mužů v první řadě a rozehnal dav lidí, kteří se přišli dívat a sledovat cizince.

„ Co..cože ? Tutanchamon?" zeptal se znova Danny.

„ Danieli." naklonila k němu Sam hlavu. „ Nemusím být archeolog, abych věděla, že Tutanchamon vládl někdy před naším letopočtem.

„ Co si to tam povídáte?" zeptal se muž.

„ jen oslavujeme to, že Tutanchamon je u moci. Je to velmi dobrý vládce." snažil se Daniel zamaskovat jejich rozhovory.

„ Takže je rok 1333 před naším letopočtem?" zeptal se Jack.

„ Ano, Jacku." odpověděl Daniel.

„ A jak jsme se sem ksakru dostali?" postěžoval si Jack.

„ Asi už vím. Myslím, že je to možné. Červí díra mohla přeskočit nebo se střetla s nějakým zdrojem energie a proto jsme se dostali do tak dávné minulosti." řekla Sam.

„ Carterová, stejně tomu nerozumím. Takže stačí fakt, že je to možné."

„ Ano, možné to je. Ale vyvstává jedna otázka. Jak se dostaneme zpět?" zeptala se Sam a otázka vyšla jen tak do vzduchu, protože zatím nikdo nevěděl odpověď.


	3. Nadějné teorie

„Jacku, nevíme jak dlouho tu zůstaneme, jestli se vůbec vrátíme domů. Prosím, nech mě to udělat."

prosil Daniel.

„ Ne Danieli, nemůžeme zasahovat do minulosti, mohlo by to mít nedozírné důsledky v budoucnu."

hájila Sam svůj názor.

„ Ale vezměte si fakt, že se jen tak archeologovi nenaskytne příležitost, aby se dostal do doby, kterou se snaží už tak dlouho poznat, pochopit." stále se bránil archeolog.

„ A co mohu změnit tím, že budu prozkoumávat okolí, pyramidy, Gízu."

Jakmile řekl Daniel poslední slovo, Sam hned začala přemýšlet. A přemýšlela nahlas.

„ Myslím, že máme cestu domů, ale je tu ješě spousta faktorů, kterých je potřeba, abychom se tam dostali." řekla Sam a stále přemýšlela.

„ A jaká je to cesta?" zeptal se Jack a čekal to nejhorší. Technobláboly.

„ Pane, pokud se nemýlím, tak jsme v Egyptě."

„ Ano, to máte pravdu, Carterová." řekl Jack a stále na ni upřeně zíral.

„ A kde se našla Hvězdná brána?" dodala a pousmála se.

„ V Gíze.." došlo Danielovi.

„ Ano, takže pokud by byla jen malá šance, že tu někde je, je to dobrý způsob, jak začít s přípravami na cestu zpět. Ale jen s přípravami. Musíme ještě sehnat zdroj energie a zjistit, jaký mechanimus nás vrátí zpět do naší doby. Pokud to vůbec bude mozné." řekla Sam a sama se divila, že Jack i Daniel stále stíhají pobírat tok jejích myšlenek.

„ Teal´cu, ty máš zkušenosti s vytáčením brány ručně, je tu možnost, že bychom sehnali nějaký zdroj? Co vlastně používali Goauldi?" zeptala se Sam muže, který stál opodál a tvářil se velmi nespokojeně.

„ Ano, mám zkušenosti, ale nikdy jsem necestoval do používali vše možné, ale většinou energii z přenosných energetických článků a ty tu asi nenajdeme." odpověděl na otázku a zase se upřeně díval ven z chýše.

„ A myslíš, že by se dala použít například síla větru, či sluneční energie?" zeptala se znovu Sam a otočila hlavu na Teal´ca.

„ Nevím Sam. Ale mohli bychom to zkusit." řekl Teal´c a dále se věnoval svému pozorování.

„ Zajímalo by mě, co tam staví." řekl po chvíli Teal´c a podíval se na Daniela, který se k němu přidal.

„ Myslím, že chrám pro Tutanchámona. Pokud jsme dopravdy v době jeho vlády, tak si určitě nechává postavit chrám. Ale jak je vidět, bude stavba brzo hotova." řekl Danny a přešel k Jackovi.

„ Tak co, necháš mě prozkoumat okolí, když budeme stejně hledat bránu?" zeptal se Dan.

„ Jasně, ale budeme chodit po dvojicích a nebo všichni spolu." řekl Jack a vstal.

„ Tak jo lidi, půjdeme se tedy podívat ven." řekl a vyšel z chýše. Zbytek týmu ho následoval.

„Jen by mě zajímalo, jak jsme se tu objevili. Jen tak, na poušti." řekl mezi řečí Jack.

„ O´Neille, podívej se, vidíš ty čtyři kůly a na nich ty těla?" řekl Teal´c.

„Ano, vidím, pojďme blíž, třeba ji můžeme nějak pomoci." navrh Jack a vydal se tím směrem.

„ Nechte je být. Jsou tu vystaveni slunci protože neuposlechli rozkazy. Jsou to oběti chrámu."

„ Co se stalo?" zeptal se Daniel.

„ Když byly na stavbě, pokusili se o útěk, jako už spousta otroků, ale těmhle se podařilo utéci nejdál.

Támhle.." ukázal směrem k písečné duně, kde našli domorodci SG – 1čku „ támhle jsme je zasáhli šípy, padli na zem mrtví a náš pán přikázal je vystavit tady před stavbou, jako přklad toho, že namají vzdorovat svému pánu." dokončil monolog můž a vydal se směrem k chrámu.

„ Pane, nebudete tomu věřit, ale asi mám teorii. Bude se vám zdát bláznivá, ale je to možné." řekla Sam a otočila se k Jackovi.

„ Egypťané věřili na posmrtný život, na reinkarnaci. A v tu dobu, co oni zemřeli, podívejte, jsou čtyři, jsme sem přicestovali. Jsme vlastně reinkarované duše. Jen je háček v tom, že duše těch lidí, kteří tu jsou pověšeni na kůlech se u nás neprojevili. Jsme to jen mi, vy , já, Danny, Teal´c."

snažila se Sam vysvětlit celou pointu.

„ A máme první důkaz toho, že Egypťané měli v tomhle pravdu." dodal Daniel.

„ Počkat..." začal se Jack škrábat na těle.

„ To znamená, že mé tělo má ještě, kromě mě, jiného obyvatele ?" zeptal se Jack.

„ Ano pane, ale nebojte, nemůže nad vámi převzít kontrolu, vaše „duše" je dominantnější." vysvětlila Sam Jackovi jak se věci mají a Jack se přestal škrábat.

„ Uf, to se mi ulevilo. Je to ale podivný pocit vědět, že se na sebe nedíváte jen svýma očima."

řekl a otočil se směrem k pyramidě, která stála impozantně v písečných dunách.

„ Tak co Danny, půjdeme rozlousknout oříšek starých pyramid?" zeptal se Jack a poklepal Daniela na rameno.

„ Najednou by jsi chtěl jít, co? Ale jo, vezmu tě s sebou. Je to zajímavé, že?" kochal se Daniel okolím. Viděl se už v pyramidě, jak objevuje staré pravdy.

Když přišli k pyramidě, hlídala vchod stráž.

„ Myslíte, že nás pustí? Je tohle vůbec přístupné pro... „veřejnost" ?" ptal se potichu Jack.

„ Ahoj chlapci, mohu se zeptat...můžeme dovnitř ?" řekl na férovku Jack.

„ Jacku, sakra..měl jsi to nechat na mě." řekl Daniel a pootočil hlavu na stráž.

„ Ano je, náš pán umožňuje návštěvu, ale jen s průvodcem. A jen po vyznačených cestách."

řekl jeden ze stráží a otočil se.

„ Amane, pojď sem." zavolal.

„Budeš jim dělat průvodce."rozkázal mu a Aman ihned uposlechl.

„ Prosím, račte dál. Tato pyramida je jakýsi deník našeho pána. A on, z dobroty svého srdce nás nechává do něho nahlédnout." vysvětloval Aman.

„ Prosím, choďte pouze za mnou, do uzavřených cest se nesmí.To náš pán zakazuje."varoval Aman.

Celý tým pozoroval krásu pyramidy. Stěny byly pomalovány různými znaky, kresbami. Jednou šli nahoru, podruhé zae dolů. Bylo zvláštní, jak cesty v pyramidě byly strmé a jiné zase pozvolné.

Všichni, tedy skoro všichni se drželi průvodce. Ale Daniel objevil jednu úzkou chodbu a na konci viděl zářící předmět. Poohlédl se po ostatních a když ho neviděli, vešel do úzké chodbičky. Našlapoval opatrně, věděl, že se v mnoha pyramidách ukrývaly tajné zbraně,pasti, které měly zabránit vykrádání, či jen ochránit poklady faraónů.

I když se snažil, jeho kroky způsobily malé otřesy. Podlaha v chodbičce se za ním začala pomalu hroutit.

To už si i ostatní všimli otřesů a také toho, že jim Daniel chybí.

„ Ti archeologové." postěžoval si Jack a rozeběhl se za Danielem.

„ Danieli ?" volala Sam.

„ Jste v pořádku?" ptala se.

„ Ano jsem, ale nevím, jak se dotat zpět." kříčel.

„ Už nemusíš tak křičet, jsme tu. Přeskočíš to?" zeptal se Jack.

„ Je to jáma jako .. po výbuchu." řekl Danny a rozhoupal své tělo. Připravil se ke skoku.

Vyskočil, ale v místě doskoku se s ním prolomila podlaha a Daniel spadl do propasti. Stačil se ještě chytit rukama okraje.

„ Jacku, pomož mi." zakřičel.

„ Už jdu, vydrž." ale než stačil udělat krok, Aman ho zastavil. Pokud uděláte krok, celá tahle stěna chodby na nás spadne.

Jack stál před rozhodnutím. Udělat krok a možná zachránit Daniela a nebo neudělat a zachránit daší čtyři lidi.

„Jacku. Já už se neudržím." kříčel Daniel.

„ Pane?" oslovila Jacka Sam.

„ Udělám to." řekl Jack a udělal krok v před. A další a další.. až se téměř dostal k Danielovi...

„ Chyť se." řekl Jack a natáhl k Danielovi ruku.

„ Nejde t, kloužou i ruce, už se neudržím." řekl Daniel a to byla eho poslední slova.

Ruce mu sklouzly z hrany zborcené podlahy a Daniel padal dolů, do propasti. Chodba se celá začala bortit.

„ Danieli ?" volala Sam.

„ Už je pozdě. Musíme ven, rychle." křčel Aman.

„ Nemůžu ho tu nechat." řekl Jack a chtěl něco udělat. Nevěděl co, ale Daniela nemhl opustit.

„ Pokud neodejdeme teď hned, spadne nám tohle na hlavu." řekl Aman a ukázal nad sebe.

Celá římsa se hroutila, písek už padal na zem. Nezbylo nic jiného, než opustit pyramidu.

„ Oh můj bože..Ehm..ehm.." kašlal Jack.

„ Ten prach a písek..echm.." přidal se Teal´c.

Jen Sam stála opodál a duchem nepřítomně se dívala na pyramidu.

„ On je někde tam. Žije ještě?" ptala se.

„ Pokud vím, ak tahle propast vede do samého písečného podloží, takže pokud dopadl šťastně na na záda, ještě žije, pokud hlavou, mohl si zlomit vaz." řekl Aman.

„ Já jsem vám ale říkal, aby jste nechodili jinam, než za mnou." stěžoval si Aman.

„ On žije, určitě." přesvědčovala se Sam.

„ Najdeme ho. Po setmění se sem vydá í být snad ještě jiná možnost." řekl Jack a vydal se spolu se zbytkem týmu zpět do chýše.

„ Teď budeme jen čekat, až bude vhodná příležitost. Nic jiného se dělat nedá." řekl Teal´c a sedl si do tureckého sedu. Sam se posadila a opřela se o dřevěný sloupek. Jack si sedl vedle ní.

„ Kde jsme to jen skončili..." řekl jen tak do ticha Jack.


	4. Štěstí v neštěstí

„Potichu Carterová." řekl tiše Jack, když se plížil kolem tiché a tmavé stavby.

Chrám se tyčil do velké výšky a červánkové slunce osvětlovalo vyrchol mohutného chrámu. Vypadalo to, jako by se Slunce ukládalo ke spánku právě na samém vrcholu.

„ Pane, kde je Teal´c." zeptala se Sam, když si všimla, že s nimi není.

„ Poslal jsem ho, aby sehnal nějaké svítilny." odpověděl Jack a vešel potichu do malé chýše, která sloužila jako sklad pro náčiní potřebné ke stavbě.

„ Je to tu. Potřebujeme lana. A to hodně. Nevíme přeci, jak je hluboká propadlina v pyramidě."

řekla Sam a šla na druhou stranu chýše, než šel Jack. Začali sebírat lana, stáčeli je a házeli si je přes ramena.

„ Připravena ?" zeptal se Jack a podíval se na Sam. Ta nebyla za těmi lany skoro ani vidět.

„ Vždy, pane." řekla a mrkla na něj.

Vyšli potichu z chýše a vydali se směrem k pyramidě, kde už čekal Teal´c a měl v ruce pár pochodní a pár svítilen.

„ Teal´cu, jsi pašák...ale už na nás nekoukej a pomož nám." řekl Jack a schodil lana na zem. Sam udělala to samé. Svázali je pevně k sobě a udělali na nich uzly, aby se po nich dalo snáze šplhat.

„ Jak se zbavíme stráží?" zeptala se Sam.

„ Půjdu k nim a buď je .. nějak odklidím a nebo jim něco napovídám." řekl Teal´c.

„ Hej, T´ ty se nezdáš." řekl Jack a těšil se, až uvdí Teal´ca v akci.

„ Myslím, že můžeme přistoupit k hlavnímu plánu. Teal´cu jdi na to." zavelel Jack a díval se na odcházejícího Teal´ca. Chvíli se tam se stráží vybavoval a za nedlouho už sledovali jejich záda, když odcházeli.

„ Co jsi jim řekl?" zeptal se Jack, když přišli ke vchodu do pyramidy.

„ Že jsem nová stráž, že to tu mám na starost." odpověděl Teal´c.

„ Chytré." přidala se Sam.

„ Půjdeme ?" navrhla.

Vešli do pyramidy a Teal´c zažehl první pochodeň, aby viděli na cestu.

„ Doufám, že jdeme správně." doufal Jack.

„ Ano, jdeme. Pamatuji si cestu." řekla Sam a vedla je.

„ Ještě že vás máme, Sam." oslovil Jack Sam.

„ Myslíte, Jacku?" oplatila mu oslovení Sam.

„ Asi jsme na místě, Teal´cu, prosím pujčte mi pochodeň." poprosila Sam a když jí ji podal, podívala se do chotby. Byla úzká, tmavá a byla v ní velká propadlina v podlaze.

„ Ano to je ono." řekla s jistotou v hlase.

„ Tak kdo půjde dolů?" zeptal se Jack.

„ Nu tak asi já, když se nikdo neozývá." odpověděl si po chvilce mlčení na vlastní otázku.

„ Budeme vás jistit, pane." snažila se ho utěšit Sam.

„ Na to spoléhám." říkal Jack, když slézal do propadliny. Už mu byla vidět jen hlava.

„ Zatím .." rozloučil se ironicky a šplhal dolů.

Sam s Teal´cem drželi lano a Teal´c ho pro jistotu ještě obvázal kolem sloupu, který podepíral strop. Po chvíli ticha se ozval Jackův hlas.

„ Jsem dole, není to až taková hloubka. Ale nikde nevidím Daniela. Je tu také další chodba. Možná šel hledat nějaký jiný možný východ nebo únikovou cestu." řekl Jack a vydal se úzkou chodbou do temna.

„ Jsem to ale blbec, proč jsem si sem nevzal nějakou svítilnu.." povídal si sám se sebou.

„ Danieli? Jsi tu?" volal a šel dál. Nemusel se ani rozhlížet, chodba vedla stále jedním směrem a nebyly zde ani žádné odbočky. Jen zápach. Vlhkost. Tma.

Čím více se Jack přesouval dál chodbou, tím hůř se mu dýchalo. Jeho plíce se snažily vstřebat vlhký vzduch. Měl na prsou takovou tíhu. Nevěřil, že to může být až tak zlé. Začal kašlat. Po chvíli se začal dusit, ale jeho přesvědčení o tom, že musí najít Daniela ho nutilo jít dál.

„Vždyť Daniel tudy musel jít také. Když to dokázal, dokážu to taky." podporoval se.

Ucítil štiplavý zápach. Znovu se začal dusit a kašlat. Ale tentokrát už kašlal i krev.

„ Danieli?" volal s chraplavým hlasem.

„ Nevím, proč sem ti Egypťané musejí dávat až tak drastické pasti." stěžoval si v duchu.

Vyšel z úzké chodby a když se rozhlédl kolem sebe, nemohl uvěřit vlastním očím.

Stál ve velkém sále kam svítil měsíc a světlo se odráželo od velkého mohutného kruhu, který byl celý z kamene. Stál mezi čtyřmi sloupy a vypadal celistvě, nepoškozeně. Sál se zdál velký, prostorný. Všude byly sloupy a na nich vytesané znaky. Ničemu nerozumněl. Díval se kolem sebe a postupoval dál. Tíha, kterou měl na prsou a kašel, který ho dusil už pominul. Občas sálem zavál čerstvý vzduch.

„ Danieli?" zavolal a když se zpoza sloupu ozvalo „Ano?" skoro se lekl.

„ Jsi to ty, Jacku?" odpověděl Daniel.

„ Ano, vylez." odpověděl Jack a čekal, odkud se Daniel objeví.

„ Jsem tak rád, že tě vidím." řekl a vyšel zpoza sloupu, který stál hned vedle obřího kruhu.

„ Ježiš, jak to vypadáš?" zeptal se Jack a šel hned ke svému příteli, který měl úplně rozeřanou kůži na krku a na rukou.

„ Nu, měl jsem problém. Když jsem procházel chodbou z té druhé pyramidy sem, nemohl jsem dýchat." začal vysvětlovat Daniel.

„ Ano, to jsem taky zažil. Je to nepříjemné." odpověděl Jack a čekal na vysvětlení.

„ A když jsem se snažil projít celou chodbou, nemohl jsem se vzpamatovat. Padl jsem na zem a něakou dobu jsem o sobě nevěděl. A takhle jsem dopadl. Je tam asi nějaký plyn, který se začne vylučovat, když se setká s kyslíkem a tělesnou teplotou." vysvětlil Danny.

„ Četl jsem pár knížek od samotných archeologů, kteří se sem vypravili a měli stejné problémy."

dodal.

„ Ale ... Nebolí to?" zeptal se s překvapením Jack.

„ Už ne. Už jsem si na to zvykl. Ještě, že jsem se probudil." řekl Daniel a otočil se k velkému kruhu.

„ Víš co je to, Jacku?" zeptal se.

„ Myslím, že mám typ." odpověděl.

„ Nemyslel jsem si, že ji tu najdeme. Myslel jsem, že bude někde pod pískem v Gíze a ne pod pyramidou." řekl Daniel.

„ A je tu DHD ?" zeptal se Jack.

„ Nevím, nenašel jsem ho. Ale myslím, že ho tu nenajdeme. Tak jako tomu bylo v naší době minulé, kdy se objevila brána. DHD tam taky nebylo." odpověděl Daniel.

„ Asi jsme se vrátili do doby, kdy brána nebyla vyndána z kamenného krytu." řekl Daniel a prošel se kolem přední srany brány.

„ Myslíš, že to zvládneme? Vyndáme ji? Budeme mít zdroj ? Dostaneme se domů?" pokládal Daniel jednu otázku za druhou.

„ Tohle je na mě trošku silný kafe, nemyslíš?" odpověděl Jack.

„ Nevím odpověď ani na jednu otázku. Ale jedna věc mě trápí. Jak se vrátíme zpět?" zeptal se Jack.

„ Musíme projít Chodbou smrti."odpověděl Daniel a podíval se na Jacka se smutným výrazem.

„ A ne že by se mi tam chtělo." dodal.

„ A zvládneme to?"

„ Nevím, ale podle nápisů, jed účinkuje jen po dbu jedné hodiny. To znamená, že až půjdeme zpět, nebude tam snad už taková koncentrace. Je to zařízené tak, aby člověk zůstal v chodbě a po dobu jedné hodiny „vstřebával" jed do krve." vysvětloval Daniel svoji teorii a na slovo vstřebával použil uvozovky vytvořené prsty.

„ Chápu." řekl Jack a ještě jednou se rozhlédl kolem sebe.

„ A jak je to možné, že sem svítí měsíční světlo?" zeptal se.

„ Myslím, že tohle je část pyramidy, která je někde schovaná v nízké vrstvě písku za velkou pyramidou. Jsme v druhé části komplexu." odpověděl Daniel a nakouknul do tmavé chodby, kterou měli projít zpět k Sam a Teal´covi.

„ Těšíš se?" zeptal se ironicky Jack, když se také podíval do tmavých zákoutí cesty zpět.

„ Půjdeš první?" zeptal se Jack.

„ Klidně. Věřím tomu, že to bude v pořádku." řekl a vykročil do chodby. Jack ho následoval.

Procházeli svižnými kroky a neohlíželi se nikam. Chtěli jen v pořádku projít.

Netrvalo to ani deset minut a už šplhali po laně nahoru k Sam a Teal´covi. Když se T´ natahoval, aby podal ruku pro prvního šplahajícího muže, zděsil se, když uviděl jeho tvář, krk a ruku, kterou právě držel v té své.

„ Danieli." špitla Sam a pomohla mu nahoru. Vzala ho stranou a ptala se ho, co se mu stalo. Vyprávěl ji stejný příběh, jako dole Jackovi.

„ O´Neille." oslovil T´ přítele, který se šplhal hned za Danielem nahoru a podal mu ruku.

„ Jsem tak rád, že vás opět vidím." řekl Teal´c a vytáhl Jacka.

„ Danieli, je mi líto co se ti stalo. Slyšel jsem to, co jsi říkal. Snad se s tím dá něco udělat."

řekl Teal´c a vystrkal všechny postupně další chodbou ven na čerstvý vzduch. Měsíc se usídlil vysoko nad jejich hlavami a z města nedaleko zněla jemná tlumená hudba.

„ Pojďme pryč, než si někdo všimne, že jsme tady." navrhl Jack a vydal se směrem k jejich chýši.

„ Až vám povím, co jsme s Jackem dole v pyramidě objevili, budete se asi hodně divit." řekl Daniel a přidal do svého hlasu tón, aby své přátele navnadil na určitě zajímavý příběh.


	5. Oběť bohům

„ Jau, to pálí." stěžoval si Daniel na bolest, když mu jedna z domorodých žen dávala na jeho poraněný krk a ruku obklad z léčivých bylinek.

„ Musí se to vyčistit. Nevím, kde jste k takovým ránám přišel." řekla žena a dále se věnovala Danielovým zraněním.

Ve chvíli, kdy léčitelka dokončila svoji práci, vešel do chýše jeden ze starších.

„ Dobré ráno, nesu vám zprávu od našeho pána." řekl a posadil se na proutěné křeslo, které stálo v rohu chýše. Viděl tak na všechny členy SG-1.

„ Pán mi zdělil jasnou věc. Chce vás na stavbě. O čtyři lidi jsme přišli a potřebujeme dokončit práci do Slavnosti Slunce." řekl muž a prohlédl si pozorně všechny obličeje, které k němu teď vzhlížely s překvapením ve tváři.

„ Co je to za slavnost?" zeptal se Daniel.

„ Je to oslava našeho pána. Je to oslava, která trvá jeden den a noc. Je to chvíle, kdy k nám přichází sám náš pán, vládce a faraon Tutanchamon." odpověděl muž na otázku.

„ Mohu se zeptat na vaše jméno?" znovu se zeptal Daniel.

„ Ano, mé jméno je Nylus, pojmenovali mě tak, protože jsem se narodil na lodi, na Nylu." znovu odpověděl muž.

„ Pěkný příběh." dodal Daniel.

„ Náš pán vás tímto zařadil do stavby. Budete dělat ve dvojicích, jedna dvojice přes den a druhý v noci. Budete se střídat.

„ Nylusi, mi nejsme odtud a zřejmně brzo odejdeme." řekl Jack.

„ Jacku." procedil Daniel jeho jméno přes zuby.

„ Jistě, jak si pán přeje." řekl Daniel, aby si udobřil Nyluse.

„ Pokud se vám to nelíbí, můžete počítat s tím, že dopadnete tak, jako ti lidé, kteří se pokusili vzdorovat." dodal Nylus a zvedl se ze židle.

„ Vaše práce začne dnes v noci. Při výměnš směn ať vás tam vidím. Jednu dvojici." vysvětlil a odešel.

„ Danieli, co to má znamenat?" zeptal se Jack s rozhořčením v hlase.

„ jacku, podívej." začal vysvětlovat Daniel.

„ Pokud máme splynout s obyvateli než najdeme způsob, jak se dostat domů, musíme se snažit nevypadat nápadně. Snažit se splynout. Oni nám pak poskytnou možnost jídla, pití i bydlení. A pokud se nemýlím, ti otroci, kteří pracují pilně jsou pozvání na oslavu, přímo k Tutanchamonovi. Není to skvělá šance poznat jednoho z nejslavnějších faraonů." Daniel zněl opravdu přesvědčivě.

A měl také pravdu. Jak nejlépe zajistit, aby člověk splynul s okolím? Vžít se do celé té situace a uposlechnout rady a příkazy hlavních. Za prvé nebudou mít problémy, za druhé budou mít zajištěn přísun jídla a pití a také ubytování. A za třetí budou mít přístup do pyramidy, kde budou moci zkoumat text a přemýšlet nad tím, jak se dostat domů. Egypt jako takový skrývá velká tajemství a ta se Daniel bude chtít pokusit rozluštit.

„ Jacku, dnes začneš v noci na stavbě ty. Ano ? A já se půjdu porozhlédnout po osadě." navrhl Danny.

„ Nesouhlasím." řekla Sam. Oba dva se na ni podívali. Teal´c pouze naklonil hlavu na jednu stranu a dále poslouchal.

„ Mám pro to pádné vysvětlení." dodala.

„ Tak prosím.." pobídl ji Jack, aby už se vymáčkla.

„ Danieli, máš ještě moc čerstvou ránu na tom krku a na ruce. Když teď vystavíš takto poraněnou kůži slunci, bude to spíš horší, než lepší. Proto navrhuji, abys začal noční ty." Alespoň zítra budeš před sluncem schovaný. Dva dny bez slunce určitě prospějou k léčbě." vysvětlila s přehledem Sam svoji teorii.

„ Myslím, že má major Sam pravdu." řekl Teal´c.

„ Sám se sobě divím, ale musím souhlasit," přitakal Jack a zvedl se z lehátka.

„ Dobře, dnes v noci začne Daniel a Teal´c. Souhlasíte? A my si dáme s Carterovou zítra denní."

navrhl Jack a podíval se na své přátele.

„ Myslím, že nás čeká pěkných pár upocených, pracovních dnů." dodal a přešel ke vchodu do chýše. Na obloze byly vidět hvězdy. Měsíc ozařoval celou krajinu v dohlednu. Paprsky jdoucí z měsíce se odráželi v zrnkcáh písku a i hudba, která zněla z města utichla. Pouze šramot nástrojů a povyk lidí se rozléhal po okolí stavby.

„ Nu myslím, že se mění směny." řekl a podíval se na své dva přátele, kteř se chystali do práce.

„ Držte nám palce. Podle toho, co vím o stavbách chrámů v Egyptě, není to procházka růžovým sadem." řekl Daniel a v jeho hlase byl znát náznak strachu.

„ Neboj se Danny, Carterová na něco přijde." podíval se na Sam a když viděl její beznadjný výraz, sklopil hlavu a poklepal procházejícího Daniela po rameni.

Když se kolem Jacka mihnul i teal´c, Jack ho zastavil a podíval se mu do očí s prosebným pohledem.

„ Prosím, dej na něj bacha." poprosil svého přítele. I když mu někdy Daniel lezl na nervy, měl ho rád, jako přítele a člena svého týmu. V této situaci nepostradatelného.

„ Dobrou noc Jacku a Sam. Ráno se uvidíme." řekl Teal´c a pohledem se rozloučil i se Sam. Ta na něj ukázala zaťaté pěsti, které měly značit podporu.

„ Díky." řekla a položila se na své lehátko. Lehátko. Nedalo se říct, že to je lehátko. Je to jen kus poskládaného dutého rákosu, svázaného do souvislého pruhu. Ale alespoň nemusela spát na zemi.

Jack si lehl vedle Sam na své a oba dva se chvíli dívali do stropu.

„ Pane, mohu mít dotaz?" zeptala se Sam.

„ Jistě, Carterová." odpověděl.

„ Nemáte strach, že moc zasahujeme do minulosti a že to potom může mít nějaké důsledky v budoucnu nebo v naší době?" vychrlila otázku a čekala na odpověď.

„ Sam." oslovil ji jménem. „ Myslím, že bychom si mohli konečně říkat jmény. Přijde mi to divný, když jsme v minulosti, nevíme, jestli se vrátíme domů, abychom si říkali hodnostmi. Či příjmeními. K čemu nám hodnosti jsou v tuto chvíli?" dokončil první myšlenku, kterou chtěl říct.

„ Budu pokračovat, se mi tu neuzíváte." řekl a pousmál se.

„ Neměl bych se do takových spekulací pouštět, když sám mám zmatek v tom, jak je to s tou minulostí a budoucností a ještě ke všemu, když mám vedle sebe astrofyzičku, ale jedno vám povím. Nemyslím si, že náš zásah do minulosti bude až tak velký. Možná se něco změní v postupu objevení brány, nebo to bude všechno jinak a oni využijí velkou kulatou věc jen jako předlohu ke sci – fi seriálu. To nikdo neví, co se stane. Ale věřte, že udělám vše co bude v mých silách, aby vše zůstalo tak, jak má být. A věřím, že tohle je cíl každého z nás." dořekl větu a když se pootočil, uviděl v měsíčním světle spící tvář Samanthy.

„ Pane bože, já jsem jí vyprávěl ale pěknou pohádku." řekl si pro sebe polohlasně Jack s ironickým úsměvem na rtech a otočil se na bok. Tak se mu lépe usíná. Zavřel oči a pokusil se usnout. Poslední obrazy, které se mu promítly než usnul byly jak Daniel a Teal´c pracují na stavbě. Bylo mu jich líto, ale věděl, že zanedlouho se situace obrátí a bude to on, který bude vzpomínat na Daniela a Teal´ca a přát si být v chýši a spát.

Za nedlouho usnul. Jeho sny byly zmatené Byly to pouze útržky. Vracely se mu vzpomínky na ženu, na syna. Celou noc sebou škubal. Zrychleně dýchal. Potil se.

Když se v noci probudil a poznal, že vše byly jen sny, zase si lehl zpátky a díval se chvíli na tvář ženy, která ležela vedle něj. Byla jemně osvětlena měsíčními paprsky a výraz ve tváři měla spokojený. Klidný. Andělský. Někde v duchu věřila, že se jim podaří dostat se zpět domů.

Proto se na její tváři objevoval tento klidný a vyrovnaný výraz.

„ Sam, kéž by jsi věděla..." řekl polohlasně Jack a položil se na záda. Opět usnul.

„ Jacku, probuď se. Je ráno a je výměna směn. Běžte se se Sam umýt a pak máte nástup." budil Daniel Jacka. Spal tvrdě.

„ Jacku!" zhouknul na něj znova.

„ Jo, slyším. Už jdu." odpověděl Jack a otevřel oči. Když viděl Sam jak stojí na nohou a čeká na něj, zvedl se taky. Protáhl se, zývl si a když se otočil na své dva přátele, kteří právě dorazili ze směny, nemohl si nevšimnout strhaných obličejů.

„ Co jste tam dělali, že takhle vypadáte?" zeptal se Jack.

„ To víš, takhle vypadá naše oběť samotným Bohům." na slovo Bohům použil zvláštní tón.

„ Takhle taky budu večer vypadat?" zeptal se znova.

„ Ještě hůř, vy máte denní. Je tam slunce. A sakramentsky pálí." odpověděl Teal´c a šel se posadit na své lehá se divil, co to Teal´c použil za slovo.

„ Ještě nidky jsem tak nepotřeboval odpočinek." dodal Teal´c.

„ Tak , když už je i Teal´c unavený, to se máme na co těšit, Sam." řekl Jack a všímal si Danielova obličeje, který se naplnil úžasem.

„ Jacku, jdeme ?" řekla schválně Sam, aby přikrmila Danielovu zvědavost. Pousmála se a vydala se za Jackem ven z chýše.

„ Viděla jste jak se Daniel tvářil?" zeptal se Jack Sam, která šla hned vedle ně čil se zpět směrem k chýši a když uviděl Danielovu hlavu, jak vykukuje ven z chýše, otočil hlavu s úsměvem na rtech zpět.

„ A ještě nás špehuje, jako kdyby se stalo něco .. převratného." dodal a ušklíbl se.

Sam se také ohlédla. Jakmile se střetl pohled Daniela a její, oba dva hned otočili hlavu jinam.

„ Kde se loudáte?" křičel muž z hlavní stráže, který stál hned u vchodu na stavbu.

„ Už jdeme." řekl Jack.

„ Jacku, dábejte si bacha na jazyk. Tady se s nikým nepářou." poradila mu Sam.

„ To mám ale radost." odpověděl.

„ Máme na dnešek naplánovaný přesun kvádrů dole od řeky sem, na staveniště. Pomůžete nám."

řekl muž a vzal je za ramena a vláčel je s sebou k velkým tažným zařízením.

„ Tohle odtáhnete k řece, na to naložíte kvádry, které vám přivezou lodě a přitáhnete je sem zpět." rozdal rozkazy muž a vydal se zpět na stavbu.

Na tuhle práci tam byla jiná stráž. Pět mužů, v rukou biče. To jen pro případ, že někdo ztratí tempo.

„ Sam, co moje kolena ?" řekl Jack a usmál se.

„ To byl jen vtip. Zvládnu to." dodal rychle.

Už byli skoro u konce cesty k řece, když v tu chvíli se zhroutil muž, který táhl spolu s dalším mužem jeden povoz. Byla to dvojice mužů, kteří stáli přímo před Sam a jackem

Jeden z mužů, který byl strážným k němu ihned přiběhl a začal ho povzbuzovat.

„ Jestli ihned nevstaneš, budu nucen tě donutit." řekl a švihl bičem do prázdna.

„ Pane, prosím. Nechte ho odpočinout, pracuje už celou noc a den." prosil o slitování druhý muž.

„ Tak ty ještě budeš mluvit za tohoto ubožáka?" zeptal se strážný.

„ To se nedělá, aby za jednoho člověka mluvil druhý. A ještě ke všemu ho omlouval."

řekl se vztekem strážný a švihl bičem. Sam musela zavřít oči. Bič se dotkl štiplavě otrokova těla. Muž jen zasyčel, aby popustil uzdu bolesti. Nechtěl kříčet, dostal by více ran.

„ Už víš co se příště sluší." dodal strážný a švihl znova. Ale teď štiplavá špička biče dopadla na tělo otroka, který klečel na kolenou na opět zavřela oči. Nemohla se dívat na to, jak někdo trestá člověka. Jack už měl nakročeno, že proti němu vyběhne, ale Sam ho rychle stáhla zpět.

„ Pane. Jacku. Ne. To nesmíte. Víte co by vám pak uděla ?" ospravedlnila svoje jednání Sam.

Jack se stáhl zpět na své místo.

„ Já bych .. mu.. „ nedokončil větu. Pouze stiskl pevně zuby a nechal ze sebe vyjít vztek.

„ Děkuji , Sam."

„ Není zač." odpověděla.

Otrok vstal ze země, i když se mu podlamovala kolena, snažil se jít dál.

Ten druhý muž, který s ním táhl povoz se snažil co nejvíce táhnout povoz sám, aby ušetřil svého pracovního partnera té zátěži.

Dorazili k řece. Ta těžší práce na ně právě čekala. Naložit velké a těžké kamenné kvádry na povozy a odtáhnout je zpět do města. A poté je ještě vytáhnout na vysokou špici dokončující se stavby.

„ Už se nedivím, proč Daniel a Teal´c přišli tak strhaní." řekl Jack potichu Sam při zpáteční cestě do města.

Na povozu měli naložený kvádr a snažili se ho táhnout, jak jen to šlo.

„ Jen nesmím povolit." přemlouvala se Sam pro sebe. Rozhlédla se. Viděla další ženy, které nesly stejné břemeno jako ona. A byly tu už delší dobu než ona.

„Když si zvykly ony, zvyknu s taky." řekla si pro sebe a zabrala, aby to celé netáhl Jack sám.

Slunce se zbarvovalo do červena a na nebi se objevily červánky. Na jedné straně zapadalo slunce a na druhé vycházel měsíc.

Skupina otroků s povozy právě dorazila do města.

„ Pospěšte si, ještě musíte ty kvádry vytáhout nahoru." zařval jeden ze stráží a jakmile se rozezněla jeho slova do okolí stavby, sebehlo se přibližně osm dalších otroků, zapřáhli se ke dvojici, která táhla kvádr od řeky a pomohli ho vytáhnout až nahoru. Tak to postupovalo až do doby, kdy se dostali na řadu Sam s Jackem.

„ Jacku, já už to asi neutáhnu." řekla Sam. Jeden z otroků, který jim pomáhal s kvádrem se na ní podíval a zakýval hlavou.

„Nic neříkete, jen tu zůstaňte a dělejte, e tahnete s námi." poradil ji a zabral. Kvádr se začal pohybovat. Sam poslechla jeho radu. Po dvaceti minutách stanuli skoro na vrcholu stavdy.

Předali kvádr dalš skupině otroků, která je měla zpracovat aby měly požadovaný tvar.

„ Je to ale krásný výhled." řekla Sam, když se rozhlédla po okolí z té výšky.

„ To ano." přitakal Jack a stoupl si vedle ní.

„ Myslím, že je na řadě vyměnit si směnu." řekl a chytil Sam kolem pasu.

„ Nehledejt v tom něco nekalého, Sam. Pouze vás podepřu." řekl Jack a pohlédl do její tváře.

„ Děkuji." odpověděla a usmála se na důkaz toho, že je vše v pořádku.

Netrvalo ani deset minut a z chýše, kde byla ubytovaná SG – 1čka odcházeli dva muži. Teal´c a Daniel šli opět na svoji směnu.

„ Zasloužíme si odpočinek." řekl Jack a natáhl se na záda na svou podložku.

„ Dobrou noc Jacku." řekla Sam a tavřela oči.

„ Dobrou noc." odpověděl a za nedlouho usnul. Stejně jako Sam.


	6. Nevzdávat se

„ Potřebuji tu někoho, kdo mi pomůže nahodit ten kondenzátor." ozývalo se základnou.

„ Silere, kde jste?" dodal muž, který stál na velkém žebříku

„ Už jsem tu. Jdeme na to." řekl Siler. Vystoupil na druhou stranu žebříku a pomohl technikovi nandat kondenzátor na bránu.

„Díky." poděkoval technik a Siler slezl zpět dolů.

Na základně to pořád vypadalo jako kdyby byla napadena Goauldy. Poničený brána, všude spousta kabelů, drátů, zařízení. Každý zaměstnanec, který měl nějakou zkušenost z technikou, pomáhal s opravami. Jen generál Hammond řešil jiné problémy.

Seděl za velkým psacím stolem. V ruce svíral sluchátko červeného telefonu a zarýval do něj pevně prsty. Ve tváři měl výraz naštvanosti a zklamání. Nevěděl už jak muže na druhé straně přesvědčit.

„ Pane, to nemůžete udělat. Jsou to naši nejlepší lidé." řekl do telefonu a poraženecky se opřel do opěradla svého křesla.

„ Geargi, nemůžeme jen tak pozastavit aktivitu brány, když se vám ztratí svěřenci. Vždyť ani nevíte, kde je hledat."

„ Protože jste nám k tomu ani nedal příležitost, pane prezidente."

„ Tak mi řekněte nějakou alternativu, jestli jste ji našel."

„ Zatím ne, ale pokud mi dovolíte sem přetáhnout nějaké vědce z Oblasti 51, budu moci schopen něco udělat pro jejich záchranu."

„ Ale... víte přeci, že máme dost věcí, které se musí prošetřit. A vědců v 51čce zase není tolik. A už vůbec ne astrofyziků." řekl prezident a snažil se všemožně se omlouvat, vymlouvat.

„ Taky na mě ostatní tlačí, abych co nejdříve uvedl bránu do provozu. Jsou z takového prodlení velké ztráty peněz."

„ To se budete radši zabývat penězi a ne osudami našich nejlepších lidí?" zeptal se Hammond.

„ Vy víte, že bych pro vás rád udělal víc." odpověděl prezident.

„ Tak to udělejte. Vy o tom vždy jen mluvíte. Nikdy jste se nepostavil proti svým odpůrcům. Takže moc děkuji za podporu." řekl ironicky Hammond.

„ Nashle." dodal a položil telefon.

„ Sakra." ulevil si.

Vyšel ze své kanceláře. Kdyby se na něj někdo teď pořádně podíval, uviděl by v jeho očích smutek ze ztráty a beznaděj. Ale on sám se nechtěl vzdávat. Věděl, že SG – 1 čka to také nikdy nevzdávala. Vždy bojovala do posledních sil. Tak to udělá i on. Nenechá si jen tak šlapat po hlavě.

Sešel schody a objevil se u zadávacího počítače. Právě u něj seděl Walter.

„ Co děláte?" zeptal se.

„ Pane, jelikož vyhořely pevné disky a záložní paměť nefunguje, museli jsme si nechat poslat disky se všemi adresami a se všemi údaji z Oblasti 51. Ještě, že jsme je zálohovali." odpověděl Walter na otázku a dále si všímal své práce.

„ Kde je Siler?" zeptal se ještě Hammond, než odešel.

„ Je někde v místnosti s bránou." odpověděl.

„ Děkuji." řekl Hammond a vydal se směrem za Silerem.

„ Pozor." kříčel jeden z techniků, když se snažil nahodit generátor elektrické energie.

Stoupl si k páce a když dostal znamení od dalších techniků, kteří kontrolovaly kabely, zatáhl ji dolů. Ozvalo se šramocení. Naskočilo to. Ale jen na chvíli. Po ani ne 15 vteřinách energie klesla a generátor se vypnul.

„ Musíme zvýšit sílu pojistek a přidat na výkonu. Aby se chtitl." řekl jeden z techniků a ostatní se dali opět do práce.

„ Silere. Hlášení prosím." řekl Hammond a čekal, než k němu Siler dojde.

„ Pane, máme větší a větší problémy. Ještě jsem se ničím takovým nesetkal."

„ Povídejte, asi dneska už to horší nemůže být. Ale prosím srozumitelně. Nejsem Carterová."

když vyslovil její jméno, podíval se na chvíli do země. Nadechl se a zvedl hlavu. Čekal na Silerovo hlášení.

„ Na bráně se zaseklo otočné kolo se symboly." řekl a když viděl Hammondův výraz v obličeji rychle dodal.

„ Myslím, že to rozběhneme, ale zabere to více času." dodal.

Hammond si očividně oddechl. Jeho nervozní třasot prstů u rukou ustal.

„ Jenže nejhorší je, že prezident nám na opravy a všechny údržbářské práce dává pouhých pět dní.

Potom chce obnovit aktivitu brány." rozpovídal se Hammond.

„ Ani mi nechce povolit pátrat po SG – 1čce." dodal.

„ Pane, pokud budete chtít, jsem ochoten vám v tom pomoci a myslím, že nebudu jedinej tady na základně, kdo se přidá." řekl s podporujícím tónem v hlase Siler.

„ Díky. Toho jsem si i já sám vědom." řekl a vydal se směrem do své kanceáře.

Zastavil se těsně před východem z místnosti s bránou a otočil se na Silera.

„ Udělám co bude v mých silách." řekl a odešel.

Opravy na bráně trvaly další dva dny. Zdálo se, že nepostoupili nikam. Zdárný konec byl v nedohlednu. Každý den Hammond četl hlášení o postupech techniků. Každý den od nich přicházely nové a nové zprávy o tom, co je ještě poškozeno. Alespoň, že se podařlo rozběhnout otočné kolo na bráně. Hammond trávil většinu času ve své kanceláři. Obvolával spoustu lidí, domlouval se s nimi a když zavěsil, dělal si poznámky ve svém seznamu jmen lidí, které znal a které si zapisoval na papír.

Už ani nechodil domů, vyspal se vždy chvíli na základně a pak zase pracoval.

Čtyři dny uběhly jako voda. Brána už byla schopná vytočit adresu na neznámou adresu, kterou zadali technici do počítače, aby mohli zkusit funčnost brány a stabilitu červí díry.

„ Pošlete Malp. Ať vidme, jestli se dostane na druhou stranu." rozkázal Hammond a sledoval telemetrii, kterou vysílala sonda.

„ Spojení je navázáno, sonda dorazila na místo, vše je v pořádku." hlásil Walter.

„ Až přerušíte spojení, chci, aby jste pro jistotu provedli diagnostiku." řekl Hammond a šel do své kanceláře. Čekal ho opět telefonát s pomocí červeného sluchátka.

„ Pane prezidente, oznamuji, že brána je fukční, ještě dolaďujeme poslední detaily, kontrolujeme funčnost všech systémů, ale jinak jsme opět schopni provozu." řekl Hammond a ani nechtěl čekat na to, co mu prezident bude říkat.

„ Dobrá práce Geargi." pochválil ho prezident.

„ Všichni tam, na základně, dobrá práce." dodal.

„ Očekávám, že obnovíte činnost zítra v osm ráno, jako obvykle." řekl prezident.

„ Takže vás nepřesvědčím?" zeptal se Hammond i když moc nevěřil v úspěch.

„ Promiňte, Geargi." řekl prezident a položil telefon.

„ Jak myslíte." dodal si pro sebe Hammond a položil sluchátko.

„ Prosím všechny techniky, kteří se podíleli na opravách brány, aby se dostavili do místnosti s bránou." řekl Hammond do interkomu a vyšel z kanceláře. Sešel schody a když vešel do místnosti s bránou, už tam byli skoro všichni. Poslední vojáci a technici přicházeli.

„ Chtěl bych vám moc poděkovat za vaši pilnou a skvělou prá čitě si pamatujete situaci, která předcházela těmto dnům. Musím říct, že je mi moc líto toho, že tým SG – 1 právě procházel bránou. Ale kdo to mohl vědět, že? Prezident mi svázal ruce. Podle něj nemůžu udělat opatření, která by nám pomohla vyřešit rébus kolem téhle nevysvětlitelné nehody. A proto jsem se pustil do vlastního vyšetřování. Chci se vás proto zeptat, kdo půjde do tohoto vyšetřování se mnou. Je to sice protivení se samotnému prezidentovi, ale SG – 1 nás nikdy nenechala ve štychu a proto nenechám já je. Prosím, ať předstoupí jeden krok vpřed ten, kdo se bude chtít účastnit naši akce. Je to zcela dobrovolné."

dokončil svůj proslov Hammond a když každý, kdo byl v místnosti s ním, udělal krok vpřed, začal být na ně pyšný a věřil tomu, že to společně zvládnou.

„ Myslel jsem si to. Moc vám děkuji. Zítra se sem sjedou vědci, kapacity v oboru, aby nám pomohli. Proto chci každého z vás požádat, držte všechny informace jen ve svých myšlenkách, nerad bych pak řešil tuhle situaci u NID nebo u prezidenta. Spoléhám na vás." řekl Hammond a zasalutoval.

„ Vojáci ,stojící před ním, toto gesto zopakovali.

„ Přivedeme SG – 1 zpět domů." dodal Hammond.

„ Mimochodem, máte až do zítřejších osmi hodin ranních volno, pouze potřebný personál zůstane na svých místech." řekl a když viděl na tvářích vojáků spokojenost, odešel opět do své kanceláře.

Jsou na začátku dlouhé cesty. Cesta, která bude mít určitě rozcestí. Buď uspějí a přivedou svoje lidi zpět nebo neuspějí a SG – 1 bude navždy ztracena. Nikdy nebude zapomenuta, ale už nikdo nebude poslouchat technoblábly Carterové, neustálý vzdor Jacka O´Neilla, Teal´covo „vskutku" a Danielovi názory na kulturu národů. Vše mu v tuto chvíli chybělo. I když už mu někdy Jack lezl na nervy tím, jak nerad poslouchal rozkazy, měl ho i přes to rád. Snažil se nemyslet pesimisticky.

Vždy je něco, z čeho se člověk může radovat. Čeho se může chytit a držet se toho po celý čas cesty neznámem. A že tohle bylo velké neznámo, možná až velké, pro jednoho člověka.


	7. Poslední směna

„ Změna směn." zakříčel muž, který byl jedním ze strážných na stavbě.

„ Sam, jak jste na tom?" zeptal se Jack. Sotva udržel v ruce konev s vodou a podával ji Sam.

„ Jacku, myslím, že pokud neodejdu z toho slunce, asi se mi rozskočí hlava." odpověděla.

„ Ještě, že už je konec." řekl Jack a podepřel Sam. Chytil ji kolem pasu oba dva šli směrem ke své chýši, kde čekal Teal´c s Danielem.

„ Daniel pomohl Jackovi dostat Sam do chýše, podlamovala se ji kolena.

„ Nic nevidím, Jacku." řekla Sam a začala šmátrat okolo sebe.

„ To je asi jen na chvilku, taky se mi to stává." uklidňoval ji Daniel.

„ Je to když přejdete ze slunného místa, kde jsi strávila delší dobu do temnějšího místa. Než si oči zvyknou." dodal Danny a zvedl se.

„Na stole máte nějaké jídlo." řekl Teal´c. To bylo jediné, co od něj Sam s Jackem dnes slyšeli.

„ Držte se, Danny." řekl Jack a šel pro jídlo. Podal Sam vodu a jídlo a sedl si vedle ní.

„ Už je to lepší?" zeptal se po chvilce s plnou pusou.

„ Ano, už vidím mžitkavě. Bude to v pořádku." odpověděla a dále se věnovala jídlu a pití.

Byla vysláblá, vypadala pohuble a byla celá zaprášena. Stejně vypdal i Jack.

„ Asi bychom se měli někam jít opláchnout." navthl Jack.

„ Jsitě, půjdeme."odpověděla Sam a dopila poslední lok vody.

Počkala až dojí své jídlo Jack a pak se zvedla. Vzala si své věci a vyšla z chýše. Měsíc už postupně ukazoval svoji tvář a slunce se schovávalo za vrchol pyramidy.

„ To jsme moc nepokročili s tím návratem domů, že?" zeptal se Jack při cestě k místní zásobárně vody.

„ Víte pane, pomalu ale jistě začínám věřit tomu, že se domů už nevrátíme." řekla zklamaně.

„ Sam, to neříkejte. Daniel mi něco říkal o knihovně, kde jsou pergameny, které vyprávějí o posvátném kruhu. Budu brát, že ten kruh je naše brána." řekl nadšeně Jack, aby ji povzbudil.

„ Ale je tu ještě jedna věc. Víme, že pro cestu časem je třeba určitý energetický výboj, sluneční erupce nebo rychlost světla. A to tu asi nikde neseženeme." vzdorovala mu Sam v argumentech.

„ Nejdříve musíme „ vybalit" bránu z toho kamene, potom zjistit jestli je možnost vůbec zadání adresy nebo alespoň zjistit, jaké energetické zdroje můžeme použít. Pak budeme řešit věci ohledně erupcí, či rychlost světla. Ano ?" řekl Jack a poklepal Sam po rameni.

„ Nebojte." dodal. To už došli k místní zásobárně vody, kde byly připraveny malá umyvadla, do kterých si nabrali trošku vody a umyly se. Sam se převlékla z jednoho pracovního oděvu do druhého, který si dnes ráno prala. Nechtěla vypadat jako šmudla a nesnášela, když byla cítit potem.

„ Jste hotova, Sam?" zeptal se Jack a čekal na Sam, až k němu dorazí.

„ Můžeme jít. Už se těším na spánek. Kéž by už ta stavba byla u konce. Nebo mi alespoň na cestě domů." řekla a kráčela vedle Jack zpět k chýši.

Vál jemný vánek, hvězdy zdobily nebe a nedaleko obytných chýší plápolaly táboráky.

Měnily se směny, čerství pracanti odcházeli na stavbu, unavení zpět do chýší nabrat další sílu.

„ Dobrou noc Sam." pořpál Jack Sam, tak jako každý jiný večer.

„ Dobrou ." řekla Sam už skoro ze spánku. Byla tak unavená, že usnula hned. Jack ji za nedlouho následoval.

Zdálo se, že spí krátce, když je probidil Daniel.

„ Jacku, vstávej." třásl s ním aby ho probudil.

„ Sam, potřebujeme tě. Vzbuď se." snažil se Daniel vzbudit i Sam.

„ Co se děje?" zeptala se rozespalá Sam.

„ Teal´c má problémy." bylo jediné, co stačil Daniel říct. Jack ihned vyskočil, Sam ho napodobila a všichni tři vyběhli z chýše směrem ke stavbě. Směrem tam, kam je vedl Daniel.

Po pár minutách už stáli před stavbou. Jack si všiml chumlu lidí, kteří stáli kolem muže ležeícího na zemi.

„ To je Teal´c?" zeptal se překvapeně Jack.

„ Ano, Jacku. Zkolaboval." odpověděl a rozběhl se za Jackem, který když slyšel slovo skolaboval, nechtěl tomu uvěřit a tak se rychle rozeběhl za svým přítelem.

„ Teal´cu." oslovil ho Jack, když k němu doběhl a klekl si na kolena.

„ Sam, prosím pojďte sem." poprosil ji Jack.

Ani to nemusel dělat, Sam si sama sedla naproti Jackovi a už kontrolovala pulz a činnost srdce, dýchání.

„ Má velmi mělký pulz a dýchá povrchně. Má horečku." konstatovala Sam.

„ To může být jen z přehřátí, ne?" zeptal se.

„ Ne pane, e to nějaká ívejte se, má zvětšené uzliny. Potí se." řekla Sam.

„ A co to tedy znamená?" zeptal se znovu Jack.

„ Něco napadlo jeho imunitu." odpověděla mu Sam.

„ Jistě, co jeho tretonin?" položil otázku Daniel, který seděl u Teal´covi hlavy a podpíral ji.

„ Vím, že když jsme vycházeli se základny, dával si do batohu zásobu, tak jako vždy. Ale nedokážu odhadnout, na jak dlouho mu to vydrží." řekl Jack a porozhlédl se kolem sebe.

Vadili mu tam ti čumilové.

„ Prosím, rozejděte se. Tady není nic světaborného." řekl s náznakem rozčilení ve hlase.

Lidé se pomalu začínali rzcházet.

„ Co se tu děje?" zeptal se jeden ze strážných, který právě přicházel.

„ Hlavně si nechte schovaný ten svůj bič." řekl Jack a podíval se na Daniela.

„ Prosím, vysvětli mu to." dodal.

„ Tady náš přítel, Teal´c zkolaboval. Něco zřejmně napadlo jeho imunitní systém. Má horečku. A je v bezvědomí." řekl Daniel a pohledem prosil o nějakou pomoc.

„ Hoši, pojďte sem." křiknul na muže, kteří stáli opodál.

„ Počkejte." řekla Sam a nahmatala Teal´cův pulz.

„ Necítím pulz." dodala a začala hnd z masáží srdce.

„ Danieli, pomožte mi, potřebuju vystřídat. Dám mu umělé dýchání." navrhla Sam a předala svoji práci Danielovi. Ten se snažil se vší silou stlačovat teal´cův svalnatý hrudník.

Po pěti stlačeních následoval vdech vzduchu do jeho to ještě několikrát za sebou.

Marně.

Teal´c zůstal ležet na zemi bez jediné známky života. Sam se ještě snažila o masáž srdce, ale Daniel ji po chvíli zastavil.

„ Sam." oslovil ji.

„ Přestaň. Je už pozdě." dodal a pohladil Sam po rameni.

„ Jak je to možné?" zeptala se a z očí se ji kutálely první slzy.

Jack jen klečel bez hnutí na zemi, díval se na svého nejlepšího přítele, který mu zemřel před očima a nevěděl, co má dělat. Jestli křičet, nebo jít a někoho seřvat za to, že ho nechali moc vyčerpat. Věděl, že obě dvě možnosti byly zbytečné.

„ Odneste ho." řekl muž a čekal až si ho ostatní otroci chytnou a odnesou ho.

„ Jdu s nima." řekl Jack a už vykročil, že je bude následovat.

„ Stůj." křikl muž s bičem v ruce.

„ Do posvátné komnaty se nesmí. Tam smí jen kněží a kněžky.

„ A co tam budou dělat?" zeptal se Jack.

„ Připravovat ho na pohřbení." odpověděl Daniel za strážného, který se vzápětí otočil a odcházel zpět na stavbu.

„ Panebože." vzdychl si Jack.

„ Pane, moc se omlouvám, jemi to líto." začala se omlouvat Sam. Plakala.

„ Pojďte sem." řekl ji Jack a obejmul ji. Cítila se o trošku lépe. Teď alespoň měla rameno, na kterém se mohla vyplakat.

„ Pojďme do chýše. Bylo toho na nás moc." řekl Jack a snažil se vypadat silně.

Když po asi deseti minutách dorazili ke své chýši, Sam se i nadále držela Jacka kolem pasu. Nechtěla se ho pustit. Bylo ji dobře. Necítila se sama.

„ Dnes už neusnu." dodala.

„ Ale ano." řekl Jack a společně se Sam se položili na jedno lehátko. Sam si položila hlavu na Jackův hrudník a zavřela oči.

„ Bude to chtít čas, ale bolest přejde." dodal uklidňujícím hlasem Jack a když se nahnul, aby se podíval na Samin obličej, došlo mu, že usnula. Byla tak vyčerpaná a ještě měla uplakané oči, že ihned upadla do říše snů. Tedy spíše nočních můr. Celou noc sebou škubala, zdály se ji zlé sny. Poprvé za tu dobu, co jsou v Egyptě a ještě ke všmu v minulosti se jí zdály sny. A musely to být zrovna tak smutné a ošklivé sny.

Čas vše zhojí. Ano. To platilo pro ně. Ale co se teď stane v budoucnu, když Teal´c zemřel? Na to si zatím nechtěl odpovědět ani jeden z nich. Příliš se toho báli. Tak striktně se vyhýbali věcem, které by mohli změnit běh dějin. A najednou se muselo stát tohle...


	8. Skrytá překvapení

„ Pohyb !" křičel jeden ze členů stráže.

„ Musíme to dnes stihnout dodělat." dodal.

„ Sam." oslovil ji Jack. Daniel pracoval opodál ale také si všiml co se děje.

„ Sam. Jste v pořádku?" znovu se ji zeptal a jemně s ní zatřásl.

„ Eh..ano, jsem. Jen jsem se zamyslela." to byla jediná slova, která Sam za dnešní den vypustila z úst. Celý den nemluvila. Nepila, nejdla. Vymlouvala se, že nemá hlad ani žízeň. Ale Jack i Daniel věděli, že se nemůže přenést přes Teal´covu smrt. I oni to nesli těžce, ale byly to muži a od nich se očekával největší výkon. Proto museli schovat své emoce a i přes nechuť šli a podávali takové výkony, jako by chtěli ze sebe vypotit všechny myšlenky a city. Ale Sam je jiná. I když dokáže být silná tak jako oni, je to žena. A ženy mají citlivější srdce. Jak které.

„ Jacku, Danieli, proč se nevydáme za hranice Egypta?" zeptala se bezmyšlenkovitě.

„ Sam. Ty by jsi měla asi nejlépe vědět, že to nejde. Vždyť bychom tu cestu nepřežili." odpověděl Daniel a sedl si na chvilku na kamen který právě opracovával.

„ Hej, povaleči, neseď a pracuj." zakřičel opět ten samý strážný a švihl vztekle bičem.

„ Ale jo." začal potichu odmlouvat Daniel až se Jack musel pousmát. Všichni tři se dále mlčky věnovali své práci.

Začalo se stmívat a na samý vrchol pyramidy byl vytažen poslední kvádr ve tvaru špice.

Dělníci začali tlaskat a povykovat a oslavovat, že je stavba dokončena.

Sam pustila své náčiní na zem a sedla si do vyhřátého písku.

„ No tak, Sam, vzpamatuj se. Vždyť život nekončí. Musíme vymyslet jak se dostat domů." snažil se Sam povzbudit Daniel. Jack se přidal.

„ Sam to zvládne. Je silná. Nech ji Danny." řekl Jack a sedl si vedle Sam z druhé strany.

Dívali se na západ slunce. Po asi deseti minutách je vyrušil jeden ze starších.

„ Jste srdečně zvaní na Oslavu Slunce, která začíná zítra."

řekl a aniž jeden z týmu na něj zareagoval, muž byl pryč.

„ Tak. A bude se slavit. I když není co." řekl Jack.

„ Nezapomeňme, že dnes v noci jdeme na průzkum." řekl Daniel a vstal, oprášil si oblečení od písku a vydal se směrem k chýši.

„ Tak pojďte Sam, dáme si nějakou tu koupel nebo jak se tady tomu říká." zvedl se ze země a podal Sam ruku. Pomohl ji na nohy a pak už mlčky šli za Danielem.

Měsíc se odrážel od hladiny, vál slabý vánek. Sam stála z druhé strany vodní nádrže a prala si své osobní prádlo. Jack a Daniel dělali totéž, ale na druhé straně.

„ Já jsem hotova." řekla Sam a pomalu vyšla zpoza nádrže.

„ I my." odpověděl Jack a společně se vydali do chýše kde odložili věci a vydali se zpět k městu.

„ Jen doufám, že lano bude tam, kam jsme ho minule dali, nerad bych scháněl nové." řekl Danny a pousmál se. Snažil se nějak navodit veselejší náladu. Nedařilo se mu.

Když došli k pyramidě, Daniel se šel podívat po lanu. Našel ho tam, kam ho ukryl předtím, kdy s pro něj Jack přišel do pyramidy.

„ Můžeme jít." řekl když vyšel zpoza pyramidy a nesl lano.

Vydali se k pyramidě, využili okamžiku, kdy strážný procházel kolem a vklouzli dovnitř.

„ Jen dávej pozor Danny kam šlapeš." řekla Sam a šla opatrně za ním. Jack následoval Sam.

„ Jdu správně? Kdyžtak mě naváděj , Sam." řekl Danny a opíral se rukama o stěny.

Ale jak se říká, v pyramidě nikdo nikdy neví co je kde ukryto. Jak se Danny opíral o stěny, přejel prsty po vytlačeném bodě a v tom okamžiku se pod ním otevřela díra do propasti.

Než stačil říct „Pozor !" už všichni tři padali dolů. Do temné díry. Najednou narazili zády na pevnou podložku a něco jako skluzavka je dovezla až do samého podzemí pyramidy.

Nestačili pořádně ani křáčet. Ani křičet nechtěli, aby nevzbudili pozornost.

„ Jste v pořádku?" zeptal se Jack, když ho ta podivuhodná skluzavka vyplyvla jako posledního a když skončil na Saminých zádech..

„ Pardon, Sam." řekl a hned z ní slezl.

„ Nic se nestalo." odpověděla Sam a pousmála se.

První úsměv, který od rána Jack a Danny viděli.

„ Alespoň k něčemu tenhle cambuk byl." řekl si pro sebe Jack.

„ Kde to jsme ?" zpetal se Danny.

Začal se po slepu porozhlížet po okolí. Jakmile přešel k podpoěrnému sloupu, začaly se po okolí sálu rozvěcovat louče.

„ Jasně, aktivní kyslík." řekla Sam a šla za Dannym.

„ C...cože?" zakýval hlavou Jack a přešel to. Stejně by zase Sam skončila u nějakých technoblábolů a ty on v tuto chvíli poslouchat nechtěl. Jediné co chtěl bylo to, aby ho přesta bolet zadek. Pořád si masíroval kříž. Měl ji naraženou, jak padl na tu skluzavku.

„ Rozumíš tomu Danieli?" zeptala se po chvilce prohlížení stěnných maleb Sam.

„ Ano, je to prostý egyptský jazyk. Hyeroglyfy."

„ A co se tam píše?" přidala Sam další otázku.

„ Je to něco jako varování a pojednání o tom, co se stane člověku, který tady skončí."

odpověděl Danny na otázku a díval se stále do maleb.

„ Píše se tu, že ten kdo dojde až sem, je v bezpečí a také v nenávratnu. Nelze z této místnosti uniknout. I když jsou tu uchovány některé poklady faraonů, hlavním úkolem tohoto sálu je zadržet lidi od samotné hrobky faraona." vysvětlil Daniel celou situaci.

„ Takže jsem opět v pasti? Jak poetické. A vždy je to stejné. Ať někam jdeme, všude jsou pasti a my v nich vždy skončíme." postěžoval si Jack s ironickým podtónem v hlase.

„ Myslím, že zase až tak v pasti nejsme." řekla Sam a pootočila kličkou, která byla chytře ukryta mezi dvěma kvádry. Ozvalo se malé klapnutí a pootevřela se stěna. Sam zatlačila na jednu stranu stěny a otevřela pomyslné dveře.

„ Připomíná ti to něco, Jacku?" zeptal se Danny, když se s jackem dívali do druhého sálu.

„ Ano." řekl jednoduše a vešel do druhé velké místnosti, kde stále svítily malé louče.

„ To je ta místnost, kde mě Jack našel." řekl Danny aby vysvětlil Sam to, o čem se s jackem bavili.

„ Aha." odpověděla a vešla dál za Jackem.

Jakmile Sam prošla skrz dveře, stěna se rychle zavřela.

„ Danieli?" křikla Sam a Jack se otočil na její stranu. Hned jak viděl, co se stalo, a že v místnosti jedna osoba chybí, rozeběhl se za Sam.

„ Pomožte mi, Sam." řekl a začal tlačit do stěny.

„ Jacku. Pomožte mi. Začíná se tu bortit strop. Asi jedna z dalších pastí." řekl na druhé straně Daniel.

„ Panebože, ještě že nejsem archeolog. Tohle bych nesnesl ani jednu minutu." stěžoval si Jack a pomáhal Sam tlačit do stěny.

Sam se jen pousmála. „ Jacku, vždyť už to snášíme přes týden." odpověděla mu.

„ Danieli, jsi v pořádku?" zeptala se přes stěnu Sam.

„ Zatím ano, ale asi brzo mě to tu zavalí." odpověděl Daniel.

„ Nejde nám to otevřít." řekl Jack a bouchnul pěstí do stěny.

„ Není na druhé straně u vás nějaké znamení? Co je nakresleno nebo napsáno na té stěně ?"

zeptal se Daniel a v jeho hlase byl slyšet strach o holý život.

„ Je tu znak .. myslím písečné duny a slunce." řekla Sam.

„ Co to znamená." ptal se sám sebe Danny.

„ Kdy se tvoří duny. Co je to dunna." pokládal si sám otázky. Argumentoval.

„ Jistě." křikl a otočil se ústy ke stěně, aby ho Sam pořádně slyšela.

„ Sam, vidíš tam nějaký malý otvor ?" zeptal se.

„ Ano vidím. Je uprostřed toho slunce."

„ To je v pořádku. Musíte do toho fouknout." řekl a čekal na Saminu reakci.

„ Cože musím?" zeptala se. Daniel to čekal a než se Sam začala ptát, skočil ji do řeči.

„ je to znak větru. Duna vzniká při větru, kdy se přerývá písek." řekl a čekal co se stane.

„ Tak co, Sam?" dodal.

Už nemusel křičet, stěna se pootevřela.

„ Děkuji." řekl Danny a když Sam s Jackem otevřeli stěnu dokořán, Daniel prošel k nim na druhou stranu.

„ Ti povím Danieli, ty jsi makovice. Ale ještě jsem nikdy neviděl Sam foukat do dirky. Měl jsi u toho být." řekl Jack a Sam ho se na něj podívala a pousmála se.

„Porozhlédneme se." řekl Danny a šel kolem sloupů dozadu do velkého sálu. Díval se na stěny. Snažil se porozumět některým slovům na stěnách. Sam obcházela bránu, která stále byla v kameném obalu. A Jack se opřel o jeden ze sloupů a sesunul se na zem.

„ Než s vyhrajete, já se alespoň na chvíli posadím na zem." řekl a když dosedl, něco mu zacvaklo za zády. Vyskočil jako by mu bylo 20 let a díval se na pootevřený otvor ve sloupu.

„ Jacku, to jsem nidky nevěřil, že budeš konečně jednou jako archeolog."

„ Ne nikdy, Danieli." odpověděl Jack a díval se na Dannyho, jak vytahuje ze sloupu svitky ve zlatém obalu. Sedl si na kolena na zem a roztáhl je.

„ Panečku." řekl Danny a nemohl se vynadívat na svitky.

„ To je nástinná mapka brány. Je to nějaký náčrt." řekla Sam.

„ A tady dole se píše i zdroji." řekl Daniel a dále překládal text.

„ Myslím, že máme naději na získání zdroje." dodal Danny po chvilce

„ A o co se jedná?" zeptal se Jack.

„ Je to jakýsi krystal, který když se umístí na bránu,můžou se vytočit adresy. Ale nevím kolik." vysvětlil Danny Jackovi text, který právě přeložil.

„A kde se nachází ten krystal?" položil Jack dost vážnou otázku.

„ Nevím. To musíme zjistit." odpověděl Danny a zbalil svitky.

„ Myslím, že si je vezmu s sebou, přečtu si je a pak je sem vrátím. Ať získáme více infomací."

řekl Danny.

„ A teď bychom měli zjistit, jak se dostat nahoru." řekla Sam a dívala se na stěnu, která je dělila od okraje propasti nahoře.

„ Vyšplhám nahoru." navrhl Daniel.

„ V žádném případě. Ještě by jsi spadl. Nejsi ani jištěnej."

„ Ale o pomoc se mi volat nechce." řekl Jack.

„ Ani nebudeš muset O´Neille." ozval se ze zhora známý hlas.

Všichni se podívali nahoru a když spatřili temnou tvář Teal´ca, zůstali stát na jednom místě s otevřenou pusou.

„ T..Teal´cu?" vykoktal ze sebe Jack.

„ Je to dlouhý příběh, povím vám ho nahoře. Teď asi půjdu sehnat nové lano, že?" řekl Teal´c a zase zmizel.

„ Nebyla to jen halucinace?" zeptal se Jack.

„ A copak, ty jsi něco nahoře pil a nechceš nám říct, co to bylo?" zeptal se Daniel ironicky.

„ Ne. Já nepiju. Jen pivo. A to jsem tu zatím neměl." řekl Jack se stejným ironickým tónem v hlase.

„ To byl Teal´c ?" zeptala se se spožděním Sam a stále nemohla uvěřit tomu, co viděla.

„ Ano, už to tak vypadá. A pravděpodobnost, že bychom všichni tři měli stejnou halucinaci je dost malá." řekl Daniel.

„ Bude nám toho muset asi hodně vysvětlit." řekl Jack a už sahal po laně, které se spouštělo dolů.

„ Tealcu, můžeš." zavolal a pomáhal Teal´covi s tím, aby se dostal nahoru. Odstrkoval se nohama tam, kde to jen drobt šlo.

Postupně Teal´c vytahnul všechny nahoru. Když se setkali všichni čtyři nahoře, Sam Teal´ca obejmula.

„ Jsem moc ráda, že jste zpět." řekla.

„ Je mi jedno jak, ale hlavní je, že jste s námi." dodala.

„ Když mě odnášeli otroci do té síně, nabral jsem zpět vědomí. A oni mě dali do ...sarkofágu..alespoň myslím, že to byl sarkofág." vysvětlil Teal´c svoje znovuzrození.

„ Takže je to pravda? Oni mají sarkofág?" radoval se Daniel.

„ Přeci jen je něco pravda." dodal .

Vyšli ven z pyramidy a neslyšně se vydali do chýše. Zítra je bude čekat velká oslava. A teď už bude co slavit.


	9. Oslava Slunce

Chrám faraona Tutanchámona stál monumentálně mezi písečnými dunami. Slunce se vyhouplo na nebe a po celém městečku se začalo slavit. Všude visely monumenty faraona, vytesané do kamene.

Pokud sochy mohou vylíčit podobu člověka, tento muž, vládce Egypta byl velice sympatický.

„ Jacku, musím říct, že mě tenhle muž nečím upoutal."

„ Ale Sam, vždyť je to jen socha. A jestli tu mají tak mizerné sochaře, jako máme mi, podoba je určitě úplně jiná." odpověděl Jack.

„ Ale já jsem hezčí." zavtipkoval Teal´c.

„ Vskutku." odpálkoval ho Daniel.

Všichni se začly smát. Teal´c se začal naparovat a ukazovat všem svůj obličej ze všech stran.

„ Jen se podívejte. Je to lepší z profilu a nebo ze předu?" zeptal se.

Jen přiživil veselou atmosféru.

„ Jen se na nás netoč ze zadu." řekl Jack a poklepal Teal´ca po rameni a začal se smát.

Očividně se všichni dobře bavili. I Sam ukázala světu své krásné zoubky.

Když uviděli velký průvod, vydali se za lidmi, kteří v průvodu šli.

„ Přidejte se." volal jeden z lidí, pochodujícíh směrem k Tutanchamonovu chrámu.

„ Proč ne?" řekl Daniel a vykročil tím směrem.

Ostatní ho následovali. Teal´c dohnal Daniela v předu a Jack se Sam šli společně za nimi.

„ Tak co si myslíš, Sam, o téhle oslavě?" zeptal se Jack, aby řeč nestála.

„ Nevím, Jacku. Bude to zase něco nového. A podívejte se na Daniela, jak mu svítí očka, jen když se řekne něco nového co se může prozkoumat." odpověděla.

„ To máte pravdu. Je to jako by dostal novou hračku." dodal Jack.

Přicházeli k chrámu. Před vstupními sloupy stála stráž, ale bez problému je vpustili dál.

Ještě nebyly uvnitř, pracovali jen na zevním okraji chrámu. Vnitřní prostor měli na starosti faraonovi architekti.

Když SG – 1čka vešla do chrámu, nebyli schopni vyslovit ani : „ Wow."

Palác byl velmi krásně vyzdoben, po stěnách byly malby, pověšené sošky, louče, které osvětlovaly celý prostor. Bylo zde už mnoho lidí, ale stále by se sem vešlo ještě dvakrát tolik.

Procházeli kolem stolů, kde bylo občerstvení, čersvé ovoce, voda a další speciální nápoje.

Podél okolních stěn byly postaveny velké pohovky, kde mohli sedět lidé a povídat si, pít nebo jen tak odpočívat. Jednu našla i Sam, která byla volná.

„ Pojďte si tady sednout, než se sem přisunou další lidi." navrhla a sedla si ke kraji.

„ Já jen zajdu pro něco dobrýho." řekl Danny a odešel. Po chvilce se vrátil a když si všiml, že se Jack nakvartýroval k Sam a vedle něho seděl Teal´c, rozmyslel se, že si sedne na kraj vedle Sam.

„ Pošoupněte se." řekl a vmáčkl svoje pozadí vedle Sam.

( poznámka autora – nechtěla jsem psát – vmáčkl svůj zadek ..heh.)

Postupně přicházeli další a další lidé, brali si jídlo, pití a sedali si na své pohovky.

Když se rozezněla zvláštní hudba, vešli do sálu muži, kteří střežili samotného Tutanchámona.

„ Konečně uvidíme samotného faraona." řekl natěšeně Daniel a poposedl si.

„ Pokloňte se." řekl jeden ze strážných a všichni si sedli na kolena a sklopili hlavy.

I SG – 1čka tak učinila podle vzoru ostatních. I když Jack nerad sedával na kolena, protože ho potom bolela, udělal to, aby nevyčníval z davu.

Faraon přešel ke svému velkému křeslu na schůdkách a sedl si.

Když dosedl, pokynul lidem, kteří seděli za prapodivnými nástroji a oni začlali hrát zvláštní hudbu.

Spousta lidí se shromáždila uprostřed sálu a začlali tančit tanec pro Oslavu Slunce.

Když píseň skončila, opět se skupinka tanečníků rozešla.

Začala volná zábava.

Hudba stále zněla a další lidí přicházeli doprostřed sálu a začali tančit.

Byl to zvláštní tanec. Muž a žena se drželi za ruce a tančili společně jeden tanec. Bylo velice lehké odpozorovat kroky. Byl to velmi jednoduchý tanec.

„ Půjdete to zkusit, Sam?" zeptal se Jack.

„ S vámi?" odpověděla.

„ Nu .. třeba. A nebo chcete Teal´ca?" řekla pousmál se.

„ Ne, to je dobré. teal´c půjde s Danielem." řekla Sam a začala se smát.

„ Tak pojďte." řekl ji a podal ji ruku na znamení výzvy k tanci.

Za ruku ji stále držel a vedl si ji na prostranství, kde byli i další páry. Chytil ji jednou rukou kolem za pas a druhou rukou ji různě protáčel, podle toho, jak se pohybovali ostatní. Pak se celý chumel postavil do kolečka a začali tančit v kolečku. Ve chvíli, kdy Sam s Jackem protenčili kolem Tutanchámona, nemohla si Sam nevšimnout jak se na ni dívá. Měl hnědé hluboké oči. Upřeně až uhrančivě si ji prohlédl a pak se napil ze své číše.

Sam se otočila zpět směrem k Jackovi. Když míjeli faraona po druhé, všml si Jack, jak Sam po faraonovi hází očkem.

„ Co se děje, Sam?" zeptal se.

„ Nic, Jacku." odpověděla Sam a opět se dívala do faraonových očí.

Vtahoval ji do sebe. Po těle ji mrazilo a když faraon odhalil celou tvář, nemohla se Sam ani nadechnout. Byl tak mladý, krásný. Nidky neviděla nikoho tak nevinně krásného.

„ Sam?" oslovil Jack svoji tanečnici, když si všiml, že Sam stojí na místě.

„ Ah, pardon." odpověděla a opět začala tančit.

„ Co se to s ní děje?" zeptal se sám sebe Jack.

„ Bože, on je tak pěkný." řekla si Sam pro sebe.

To už míjeli faraona po třetí a když se opět Sam zadívala faaonovi do očí, Tutanchámon se zvedl a přešel k Sam. Odehnal stráž a podíval se na Jacka. Uklonil se, aby ukázal Jackovi, že je rád, že se Sam tančil, ale že si s ní zatančí teď on.

Všichni v sále se zastavili. I hudba přestala hrát.

„ To je poprvé, kdy faraon bude tančit s cizí ženou při Oslavách Slunce." ozvalo se od někud.

„ Teal´cu, vidíš to samé co já?" zeptal se Daniel Teal´ca a šťouchl do něj loktem.

„ Ano, Danieli." odpověděl jasně a chtěl se zvednout, že tam půjde.

„ Ne, nedělej to." řekl Daniel.

„ Nic se nestane." dodal a stahl Teal´ca zpět na pohovku.

Faraon jen stál před Sam a Jackem a čekal co se stane.

„ Jacku, je to v pořádku." řekla Sam jemným hlasem a pustila jeho ruku.

„ Jak myslíš, Sam." odpověděl a zklamaně odešel ke svým přátelům na pohovku.

Sam se poklonila, Tutanchámon udělal to samé. Nikdo takové chování nečekal. Faraon se vždy držel dál. Nikdy si k tělu nikoho nepustil. Vždy byl obklopen svými strážný dnes...

Spatřil její oči, její rty,její blond vlasy. Její obličej, který se podobal andělskému. Její tělo.

Byl unešen její krásou, kterou už dlouho neviděl. A ještě ke všemu to byla bondýnka, kterých si v Egyptě považují jako zlata.

Vložil svoji ruku do té její. Když pocítil hebkost její kůže, projela jím vlna vzrušení. I když pracovala na stavbě, měla ruce velmi hebké. Když se dotkl jejího pasu, Sam sebou škubla, jak jí jeho dotek byl příjemný. Přitáhl si ji k sobě a když ucítil její srdce, jak bylo velmi rychle, pousmál se. Krásné, bílé zuby, krásný úsměv. Sam se ztrácela. Ucítil její zrychlený dech. Byl vyveden z míry takovou nepřirozenou lidskou krásou. Nepřirozenou proto, že Sam bylata nejkrásnější žena, kterou viděl.

Pokynul rukou a hudba začala hrát. Ladné pohyby faraona i Sam se nesly celým sálem. Všichni byly překvapeni a trvalo jim dlouhou chvíli, než se k nim přidali. Všichni byly plni vzrušení, jen Jack seděl na pohovce a v duchu si vyčítal spoustu věcí. Ani zvláštní pohledy ostatních ani Jackův smutný výraz ve tváři neodloudil Samin pohled od tváře samotného Faraona.

Jack bouchnul pěstí do stolu a potichu odešel ze sálu. Potřeboval se nadýchat čerstvého vzduchu.

Ale ani příval kyslíku a slabí osvěžující vánek nezchladil jeho hořící žal v srdci.

„ Proč jsem tak dlouho čekal?" ptal se sám sebe.

„ Nedám mu ji." dodal.

Otočil se a vydal se zpět do sálu. Posadil se zpět ke svým přátelům na pohovku a snažil se nevnímat napnutou a vzrušující atmosféru v sále.

Lidé tančili kolem Sam a faraona, ostatní seděli na pohovkách a jedli a pili. Vše vypadalo velmi pohádkově.


	10. Tíha ztráty

Tanec skončil. Sam se zastavila a nemohla z faraona spustit oči. Jeho krása ji upoutala. Zapomněla i to, co cítila k Jackovi. Faraon pokynul lidem, kteří hráli na hudební nástroje a vyžádal si ještě jednu píseň. Nechtěl se odprostit od tak andělského stvoření, které teď stálo před ním.

Opět si ji pomalu přitáhl ke svému tělu a oba se ponořili do hudby a tance.

„ Nevím, jestli smím s vámi mluvit." pokusila se Sam navázat slovní kontakt. I když ji slova vycházela z úst velice těžko. Byla stále jako v opojení z toho, jak krásně a mladě vypadal.

„ Je to sice proti našim pravidlům, ale proč bych nedovolil tak krásné ženě, aby mi mohla věnovat svých pár slov." odpověděl ji faraon.

Když Sam uslyšela jeho jemný zvonivý hlas, skoro se ji podlomila kolena. Jemný jako samet, lehký jako vánek. Stále se mu dívala do očí.

„ Váš hlas je jako pohlazení po duši." dodal faraon.

„ Děkuji." odpověděla Sam a sklopila oči. Když se na něj opět podívala, stále na ni upíral svůj zrak.

Byl k ní jako přikovaný.

„ Mohu se na něco zeptat?" opatrně položila Sam otázku.

„ Ne, a mohu se zeptat já vás?" zeptal se faraon.

„ Ano, jistě." odpověděla Sam a respektovala faraonovo přání.

„ Jaké je vaše jméno?" položil otázku a stále pozoroval rysy v jejím obličeji.

„ Mé jméno je Samantha. Ale všichni mi říkají Sam." odpověděla Sam. Mluvila s lehkostí, vážila každé slovo. Nad každou větou přemýšlela, aby si nějak neznepřátelila faraona.

„ Krásné jméno. Velmi netypické pro Egypt." řekl faraon a dále se díval do jejích průzračně modrých očí.

„ Nejsem tak zcela odtud." odpověděla a modlila se, aby se nezeptal odkud pochází."

„ Tím pádem jsem moc rád, že jste tady." odpověděl faraon a pokračoval v tanci.

„ Mohu vás pozvat na společný nápoj ?" nabídl ji.

„ Ano, moc ráda."

Chytil ji jemně za ruku a vedl ji za sebou ke stolku, který měl postavený u svého křesla.

Podal ji jednu skleničku a vzal si svoji. Nadzvedl ji a připil .

„ Na tak krásnou ženu, jako jste vy." řekl a vypil svoji číši do dna.

Sam to zopakovala a snažila se maskovat to, jak se červenala. Takové lichotky.

Za celou tu dobu se nepodívala jinam, než do faraonovi tváře. Byla jako smyslu zbavená.

„Danieli, vidíš to co já?" zeptal se Jack a nemohl uvěřit vlastním očím.

Sledoval každý Samin pohyb, každý výraz. Už znal její tvář a chování i postoje dlouho, ale tohle ještě neviděl. Vždy se říkdila rozkazy, vždy byla jedna z těch, kterým zůstávala mysl čistá. Ale teď? Velká a hustá kouřová clona se ji linula přes oči. Neviděla doprava, doleva. Jen jeho tvář, oči, rty.

Ani se nestačila nadechnou a Tutanchámon ji táhl pryč ze sálu.

„ Danieli." vykžikl Jack a rozběhl se za Sam.

Daniel nadskočil na pohovce, jak se lekl, ale když ši všiml Jacka, běžel za ním.

„ Musím projít!" vstekal se Jack, když doběhl ke stráži, která chránila vstup do další místnosti.

„ Tam smí jen pán a vážení hosté." řekl s klidem strážný.

Jack na nic nečekal a strčil do něj. Začali se přetahovat a prát.

„ Sam je naše přítelkyně, člen naše...naší rodiny." křičel Jack.

„ Teď už ne." řekl opět s klidem strážný a držel Jacka za paži a nepustil ho ani o krok.

„ Sakra, pusť mě." bědoval Jack. Nakonec ho chytil ještě druhý strážný a vynesli ho ven, před chrám.

„ Pitomí strážný. A já přišel o Sam." konstatoval Jack. To už k němu doběhl i Daniel a Teal´c.

„ Prosím tě, co jsi to vyváděl?" ptal se Daniel.

„ O´Neille, byl jsi až moc nápadný." dodal Teal´c.

„ Víte hošánci, co se s ní stane?" zeptal se Jack.

„ Ano, a asi ještě lépe než ty." řekl Daniel a sedl si na schod vedle Jacka.

„ Maximáně se stane jeho ženou. A nebo minimálně bude v jeho harému." řekl Daniel a z pomyšlení na takový osud se mu na kůži oběvila husí kůže.

„ Panebože." postěžoval si Jack.

„ Ale Jacku, kdyby nechtěla jít, nešla by." řekl Daniel.

„ Ty jsi si asi nevšiml, jak se chovali všechny ženy v sále, že ne?" zeptal se Daniel.

„ Ne, nevšiml, měl jsem ?"

„ Ano. Ty jsi byl celý den zahleděnej úplně do někoho jinýho, aby jsi si toho všiml." řekl Daniel a pousmál se.

„ Máš ravdu Danieli, dneska se ženy v sále chovali podivně. Pořád se dívali na své partnery, neustále se dotýkali jejich tváří. Byly jako by vypily pohár lásky." řekl Teal´c a podíval se na zničeného Jacka.

„ Ale no tak, Jacku. Dostaneme ji zpět." povzbuzoval Daniel svého přítele.

„ Přeci nevěříš, že by jsme ji tu takhle nchali, s Tutanchámonem." dodal.

„Ještě dnes večer si pro ni zajdu." rozhodl se Jack.

„ Půjdeme s tebou, jako tvá stráž a pomoc." podpořil Jacka Danny a všichni tři se zvedli.

„ Jdeme na oslavu, počkáme až se tu trochu vylidní a nějak e musíme dostat k Sam." upřesnil Jack jejich plán a zvedl se ze země.

„ Proč jsme si jen museli vybrat tuhle dobu." opět bědoval Jack.

„ Kdybychom byly v době Césara, ty by jsi byl gladiátor, ona by byla jeho manželkou. Při našem štěstí by to tak dopadlo." vtipkoval Daniel.

„ Danieli, co se stane dnes v noci, když ze Sam nevyprchá ta.. droga ?" zeptal se Teal´c.

„ No pokud si dobře pamatuji ze zápisů ze starého Egypa, faraoni si za Oslav Slunce vybírali manželky a nebo konkubíny do harému.A traduje se, že faraoni byly schopni pro své družky zajistit vše, co bylo třeba. Nikdy se neměly špatně, ale pokud došlo na útěk nebo něco podobného, neměli s nima slitování. Pokud z ní nevyprchá ta látka, kterou zřejmně v sobě má každá žena sady v sále, asi si Faraon užije..."

„ Ani to neříkej, Danny." řekl Jack a ukázal gesto, které značilo, že tohle slyšet nemusí.

„ Dobře. Prostě pro ni půjdeme." zavelel Jack. Posadil se a přemýšlel, jak se k ní dostat.

Postupně se sál vyprazdňoval, pár lidí tu ještě bylo, ale ti už měli něco vypito, měli zřejmně dobrou náladu.

„ Pojďte, snad si nás už nikdo nevšimne." řekl Jack a vydal se ven z chrámu.

„ Obejdeme to dokola a zjstíme, kde jsou všude vchody." řekl Jack a vyšel jako první.

Daniel s Teal´cem ho ná ž došli asi k třetím dveřím, které po cestě viděli a zjistili, že nejsou hlídané, pokusil se je Jack otevřít.

„ Nejde mi to." postěžoval si Jack, když ani po třetím silném zatáhnutí za zvláštní kliku nešly dveře otevřít.

„ Počkej, O´Neille, já to zkusím." navrhl Teal´c. Jack poodstoupil stranou a Teal´c s pomocí svých svalů zatáhl silně za kliku a dveře se s prasknutím otevřely.

„ Silák." konstatoval Jack Teal´cův výkon, T´ se jen poklonil a vešel hned za Danielem dovnitř.

„ Nikde nikdo." řekl do prázdna a tmy Jack.

„ Rozdělíme se?" zeptal se Danny.

„ Můžeme, vy jděte spolu, a já půjdu sám. Když něco objevíte, přijďte sem. Sejdeme se tu a domluvíme plán." řekl Jack a vydal se jednou chodbou. Daniel s Teal´cem šli druhou.

„ Tak a jsme ve slepé uličce." řekl Daniel, když narazil na stěnu, která se nedala otevřít.

„ Vrátíme se zpět, třeba Jack bude mít větší štěstí.

Jack mezitím došel až k sálku, kde se rozbíhaly chodby a na konci chodeb byly dveře.

Zpoza dveř byl slyšet ženský smích. Když si uvědomil, že za jedněma z těch dveří může být Sam, neváhal a vešel do prvních. Ženy se lekly, když uviděly neznámou tvář. Jack se jen porozhlédl a když neviděl Sam, zavřel zasebou dveře.

Postupně nahlédl do všech komnat a zjistil, že se tu Sam nenachází. Rozhodl se vrátit na smluvené místo. Zklamaný.

Když dorazil k velkému sloupu, kde se měl sejít s Danielem a Teal´cem, oba dva už tam byli. Seděli přikrčeni na bobku a čekali, kdo se to k nim blíží.

Když poznali Jacka, Daniel se zvedl a chtěl vyjít Jackovi naproti.

Ale v pozadí se ozvaly kroky. Jack se lekl, ale i přes to, zachoval chladnou hlavu, strčil do Daniela, který narazil zády do Teal´ca a oba spadli za sloupoví na zem. Povedlo se mu to.

Stráž našla jen jeho, Daniel a Teal´c jsou zachráněni.Měl pro tuto akci svůj důvod. Alespoň je bude mít kdo hledat.

„ Máme tu nezvaného hosta." řekl jeden ze strážných. To byla poslední slova, která Jack slyšel. Pak už jen ucítil tupou ránu do zátylku a upadl do bezvědomí.


	11. Utrpení pro lásku

„ Eh, Teal´cu, slez ze mě." řekl Danny a šťouchal Teal´ca loktem do břicha.

„ Jsem těžkej, co?" řekl T´ a pousmál se.

„ Jo to docela jo, ale nechme vtípků. Kam myslíš, že odvedli Jacka?" zetal se Danny.

„ Nevím, ale asi to nebude příjemné.Ty si nevzpomínáš na něco z knih o Egyptě, jak se třeba stráže nebo faraoni chovali k zajatcům?" položil velmi chytrou otázku Teal´c.

„Myslím, že něco mám. Faraoni si vybrali ženu, kterou pak měli buď v harému a nebo ji měli jako manželku. Jednu z manželek. A když se pokusila vzdorovat, stihl ji trest. Těm, kteří se snažili proniknout mezi taje faraona nebo byli takzvanými špehy, byl vyměřen také keutý trest. Většinou zkončili pověšení hlavou dolů a zmláceni." vysvětlil celou situaci Daniel a podíval se na Teal´ca.

„ Ty se netváříš zrovna pěkně." dodal.

„ Když si představim O´Neilla, jak někde visí..." nedořekl větu, protože každému hned podstata došla.

„ Musíme něco udělat. Něco, co zachrání Sam i Jacka." rozhodl se Daniel.

„ Nic jiného bych ani nenavrhl." odpověděl Teal´c.

Mezitím, co se dva muži schovaní v temném koutě chrámu domlouvali na plánu, v chladné cele se pomalu probouzel Jack. Nevidel hlavou dolů, visel za ruce a měl je pevně svázané s okovy zaseknutými ve stropu.

Postupně přicházel k sobě. Cítil se ze začátku docela dobře. Lehce. Ale potom, kdy otevřel oči a uvědomil si, co se stalo, začal vnímat i bolest v celém těle. Zřejmně ho ještě nemučili, ale rána do zátylku způsobila, že ho bolelo celé tělo. Porozhlédl se kolem sebe a nikdo v cele nebyl.

Prozatím. Během pár chvil do cely vešli dva muži. Jeden se postavil ke dveřím a druhý s turbanem na hlavě přešel až k Jackovi.

„ Kdo jsi a proč jsi tady?" byla první otázka, kterou záhadný muž položil.

Jak mu ani neviděl do tváře.

„ Jak se mám bavit s někým, kdo mi ani neukáže jak vypadá?" zeptal se.

„ To se stydíte za svoji ošklivost?" dodal ironicky. Neměl to dělat. Dosal první ránu pěstí do čelisti.

„ Au." zasykl.

„ Nebudu se ptát podruhé." řekl muž s temnou tváří.

„ Mé jméno je Jack. A nejsem odtud. A proč tu jsem? Hm.. to nevím ani já." odpověděl.

„Stačí?" dodal urážlivě.

„ Proč si se snažil vloupat se do chrámu?" položil muž další otázku.

„ Ta je za dva tisíce, že?" zeptal se Jack a snažil se odvést pozornost muže od takových otázek. Nebylo mu příjemně a varianta hlášky z pořadu Chcete být milionářem se mu zamlouvala víc.

„ Prosím?" zeptal se muž a poprvé Jack uslyšel v jeho hlase zaváhání.

„ To jsem tě dostal, co? Ze mě už nedostaneš ani větu." odporoval Jack.

Další rána pěstí se usídlila na jeho břiše až začal kašlat.

„ Ehm.. ani tyhle rány mě nepřinutí." dodal.

„ Vím jedno. Přišel si na oslavu s dvěmi muži a ženou, kterou si odvedl faraon. A to co chce faraon je pro nás všechny svaté." řekl muž a natočil si Jacka, aby mu viděl do tváře.

„ Ty máš s tou ženou nějaké .. svazky?" zeptal se přímo.

„Nu .." váhal „ Asi ano. A chci ji zpět. Víte nejsme odtud a brzo přijde snad náš čas a vrátíme se tam, odkud jsme přišli." řekl Jack a uštěsřil další ránu pěstí znova do obličeje.

„Ani se nesnaž myslet na to, že tu ženu dovedeš. Patří teď faraonovi." řekl vztekle muž a gestem naznačil, aby druhý muž, který přišel s ním, přistoupil.

„Pokud nám neřekneš, co chceme vědět, poznáš sílu pravých bojovníků faraonových."

vyhrožoval záhadný muž a už zatínal prsty v pěsti. Druhý muž vytáhl dlouhý bič a švihl s ním jen tak do vzduchu, aby vězni nahnal strach.

„Copak takhle se zachází s někým, kdo se tady na tom chrámu taky nadřel?" opět Jack ironicky zavtipkoval. Věděl, že mu nepomůže ani mlčení, ani to, když vše vyklopí na rovinu.

Nesměl nic říct, nic o tom, odkud opravdu jsou, nesměl prozradit nic o hvězdné bráně, nic o tom, že jsou z budoucnosti, že se vrátili v čase. Věděl, že pokud něco prozradí, ohrozí jak Teal´ca s Danielem, ale hlavně Sam, která je teď zřejmě faraonovou novou konkubínou nebo adeptkou na manželku. Snášel tvrdé rány do obličeje, do zad. Krev už mu tekla z nosu, z úst i z uší, jak narážel do zdí.

Neustále mu pokládali otázky, ale on se zařekl, že nepromluví. Proto musí snášet utrpení a bolest za svoje rozhodnutí.

Asi po deseti minutách mučení ho nechali sedět v rohu místnosti, zmláceného do klubíčka.

„ Dostali jsme přímý rozkaz od faraona, abychom tě vyslechli ať to stojí co to stojí. Jak je vidět, nechceš nám nic říct. Ale neboj se. Nám také souvislosti docházejí. Ta žena, faraonova nová manželka je jistě tvoje přítelkyně nebo družka. Proto jsi se sem chtěl vloupat. Už jsi útočil na stráž při oslavách. Budeš tu zavřený do doby, než nám buď řekneš, co jsi zač a jaké máš plány a nebo do doby než zemřeš." řekl tajmený muž a vyšel z cely. Podíval se na Jacka, jak sedí v kaluži krve, schoulený do klubíčka, držící se za kolena. Byla mu zima, necítil své tělo a v tuto chvíli si asi přál zemřít.

„ My to jen tak nevdáme." pohrozil muž a odešel.

„ Faraone, omlouvám se, že ruším, ale provedli jsme výslech. Vězeň neřekl nic, ale podle chování je s touto ženou spjatý. Asi je to její druh." řekl muž s turbanem na hlavě.

„ Děkuji, Azare. Myslím, že je čas na náš zlatý poklad Nilu." řekl Tutanchámon a dále se věnoval svému novému objevu. Sam seděla na pohovce a pila z číše nápoj, který zřejmně způsoboval otupění mysli. Hleděla mu stále do očí, dotýkala se jeho obličeje. Líbala jeho rty.

On ji její starost oplácel stejnou mě evidentně zamilovaný. V Egyptě si blondýnek vážili, byla to vzácnost, když mohli faraoni vlastnit blondýnku ve svém harému a nebo mít blonďatou manželku. A ještě ke všemu tak krásnou, jako byla Sam.

„ A co s ním máme potom udělat?" zeptal se Azar, tajemný muž.

„ Co chcete. A nebo ho pusťte, už se nám brzo nebude plést do cesty." řekl Faraon a dále si nevšímal ničeho jiného než Sam.

Azar spolu se svým pomocníkem odešli. Procházeli dlouhou chobdou, která vedla k celám.

Po cestě ještě Azar vešel do malé místnosti, kde byly umístěn lahvičky s různými roztoky a jednu vzal. Dal si ji do kapsy u svého hábitu a zavřel a zamkl za sebou dveře.

Když vešel zpt do celi k Jackovi, nemohl si nevšimnout, že Jack je při vědomí, připraven se bránit.

Ve chvíli, kdy to strážný nečekal, se vrhnul proti Azarovi a snažil se ho pěstmi ubít. Ale neměl dostatek sil. Celé tělo ho bolelo, přes bolest hlavy ani skoro neviděl. Azarův pomocník ho nakonec přemohl a uštěsřil mu opět pár pěstí, aby ho uklidnil.

„ Ty jsi ale tvrdý muž. A nebo si na něj jen hraješ?" řekl Azar a sedl si k němu na bobek.

Sluha přisedl vedle něj a bolestivím stahem lícních kostí na Jackově obličeji, pomohl Azarovi aplikovat roztok do jeho úst. Když se lahvička vyprázdnila, Azar pomocí svých silných rukou zavřel Jackovi ústa a držel je tak dlouho, dokud si nebyl jistý, že to vězeň spolkl.

„ Tak a teď uvidíš pravou sílu faraona Tutanchámona a Egyptskou medicínu." řekl Azar a vstal.

„ Pojď, faraon má pro nás určitě další práci." řekl Azar a táhnul svého pomocníka ven z cely.

Ani se neobtěžovali zamknout dveře. Jack měl tedy volnou cestu na to, aby mohl uniknout.

I když se mu to moc nezdálo, sebral v sobě ten zbytek síli, který měl a vstal.

Kolena se mu podlamovala, bolelo ho břicho a hlava se mu z ré změny polohy a vyrovnání tlaku zatočila. Málem spadl na zem, ale stihl se přidržet kovové onstrukce dveří od cely.

Během Jackovi pomalé a opatrné cesty vem z chrámu ho nikdo nezastavil, nikdo ho nepostrádal. Pomalu a potichu našlapoval, vážil každý krok. Nejen kvůli tomu, aby nidko nezjistil, že utekl, ale také aby ho tolik každý náraz do země nebolel.

Vyšel ven před chrám a když spatřil své dva kamarády, kteří se chystali „infiltrovat" chrám, byl tím nejšťatnějším utečencem v Egyptě. Padl na zem a čekal, až se k němu Teal´c a Danny dostanou.

„ Panebože, Jacku. Co se ti stalo?" zeptal se Daniel, když viděl, v jak zuboženém to stavu Jack je.

„ Měl jsem asi trošku problém s jejich výslechem a pak se mi snažili něco nalít do pusy." odpověděl Jack a byl rád, že alespoň mluvit může.

„ O´Neille, odneseme tě do chýše." řekl Teal´c.

„ Ne T´, tohle chce asi léčitele. Na jednoho jsem ve městě narazil. Je to i věětec a hvězdář."

navrjl Danny a pomohl Teal´covi zvednou Jacka na nohy. Podepřeli ho každý za jednu paži a odváděli ho k léčiteli.

„ Ale já nepotřebuju léčitele. Jsem v pořádku, jen trošku ... zdeformovaný." snažil se Jack i přes bolest ve svalech vtipkovat.

Ještě neušli ani polovinu cesty a Jack najednou spadl na zem. Teal´c ani Danny nebyli připraveni na to, že Jackovy nohy vypoví službu a on se sesune na zem.

„ Jacku. Co se děje?" zeptal se Danny a snažil se Jack zvednout.

„ T´, pomoz mi."

„ Ne, Danieli. Já necítím nohy." řekl Jack.

„ To je asi tím, jak tě tam zmidlili." odpověděl Danny a opět se snažil Jacka zvednout.

„ Myslím to vážně. Před chvilkou jsem je cítil, ale teď už vůbec." stěžoval si Jack.

„ A to jen tak, najednou?" zeptal se Teal´c.

„ Ano, zřejmě ano." odpověděl smutně Jack.

„ Dojdu pro léčitele, nebo pro nějaká nosítka." řekl Teal´c a než mu stačil Jack něco říct, byl už na cestě.

Během pěti minut byl zpět i s nosítky. Naložili na ně s Danielem Jacka a odvezli ho k chýši léčitele.

Mysleli si, že to bude výsledek mučení, ale mýlili se.

Mezitím, co léčitel prohlížel Jacka, Sam s Tutanchámonem uzavřeli svazek. Stali se manželi.

Sam předala Tutanchámonovi pověstný malý věnec a Tutanchámon dal Sam egyptský amulet s hlavou sfingy. Mnich, který byl duchovním otcem chrámu přes ně přehodil bílé roucho. Poté oba sklonili hlavy a rituál by ukončen.

Sam se stala novou faraonovou manželkou a na druhý den byla vyhlášena oslava na počest sňatku.

Cítila se tak šťastně. Seděla vedle faraona na křesle, kolem nich bylo spousta otroků, kteří jim dávali jídlo, pití, hráli jim hudbu, ovívali je velkými listy. Ani na chvíli si nevzpomněla na to, že někde leží na lůžku Jack, který trpí nejen bolestí, ale také bezmocí a smutkem. Smutkem po ní.


	12. Hladina jedu v krvi

„ Položte ho. Snažte se aby se nehýbal" řekl léčitel a připravoval bylinný odvar.

„ Teal´cu, pomož mi ho udržet." prosil Daniel o pomoc.

Jack se zmítal v bolestech. Pusu měl plnou slin, dusil se.

„Položte ho na bok." nařídil léčitel a díval se jak Daniel a Teal´c zápasí s Jackem, který si nechtěl lehnout na bok.

„Jacku, klid, prosím. Vždyť se udusíš. Panebože, co ti to dali?" řekl Daniel.

„ Vypadá to na filicin." odpověděl na Danielovu otázku léčitel.

„ Na co ?" znova se zeptal s překvapením v hlase Daniel.

„ Je to používaný svalový jed. Je z kapradin. A stráže v Tutanchámonově chrámu to používají."

odpověděl léčitel a připravoval další odvary.

„ Ještě že v tuhle dobu bylo už docela vyvynuté léčitelství." pošeptal Daniel teal´covi.

Jack se stále třásl, z očí mu tekly slzy.

„ Dani...eli.. pomožte mi. Moc to bolí." procedil Jack mezi zatnutými zuby.

„ Klid Jacku, děláme co se dá." odpověděl mu klidným hlasem Daniel a chytil ho za ruku.

„ Zachraňte Sam." dodal Jack a zasykl.

„ Necítím nohy." zasykl opět Jack.

„ Jed postupuje." odvětil léčitel a přešel k Jackovi aby mu mohl dát vypít nějaký odvar z bylin.

„ Pokud nebudeme jednat ihned, může to dopadnou špatně." řekl léčitel a držel Jackovi u úst nádobku s odvarem. Daniel podpíral jackovi hlavu.

„ Jak se projevuje otrava tímto jedem?" zeptal se Teal´c.

„ Když jsem léčil a pozoroval některé vězně, kteří byli tímto jedem otráveni, mělo to vždy stejný průběh. Nejdříve způsobil celkové ochrnutí svalů, poté selhání ledvin, srdce, oslepnutí a nakonec otravu celého těla a smrt." ukončil tímto černým slovem léčitel svůj výklad.

Jack vypil skoro celý odvar, i když se u toho kuckal, dusil. Chtěl být v pořádku, aby se mohl postarat o to, že Sam se vymaní z moci faraona a že se všichni konečně vrátí domů.

„ Teď už jen musíme počkat, jestli bylinky zaberou."

„ A nedá se dělat ještě něco dalšího?" zeptal se léčitele Dan.

„ Jen modlit se k bohu." odpověděl.

„ Ehm... tak to radši ne." procedil Daniel mezi zuby, aby mu nebylo rozumět.

„ Jacku, Teal´c tu s tebou zůstane a já se jdu podívat po Sam." řekl Daniel skloněný nad Jackem.

„ Neeee!" sykl silně Jack. Nechtěl dopustit, aby se to samé stalo i jeho přátelům.

Ještě se nikdy necítil tak mizerně. Ale sílu na to, aby zadržel Daniela od tohoto nápadu ještě měl.

„ Ne, prosím. Počkejte jestli se uzdravím. A kdyby se mi něco stalo, prosím, pak ji jděte zachránit a pokuste se vrátit domů." prosil Jack.

„ Dobře, Jacku. Odpočni si a už nemluv." navrhl Teal´c.

Jack zavřel oči a i přesto, že necítil nohy a měl velkou bolest v břiše se pokusil usnout.

Mezitím co se Danny a Teal´c snažili Jacka vyléčit společně s léčitelem se Sam s Tutanchámonem oddávali svatebním oslavám.

Hleděla mu do očí, byla zcela oddaná jeho pohledu. Stále vzrušivou sílu, kterou na ni přenášel pouhý malý dotek jeho ruky způsoboval, že Sam měla každou chvíli husí kůži. Kůže na ruce, na obličeji. Stále si užíval její krásu a hladil ji.

„ Můj faraone, jste ...bůh... jste..." začala Sam koktat.

„ Co se to děje?" zeptala se polohlasně.

„ Drahá, děje se něco?" ptal se faraon.

„ Ano, děje. Kde to jsem? Co se stalo? A proč s vámi ležím na posteli?" začala sebou Sam trhavě škubat a chtěla se vymanit z faraonova sevření.

„ Jen klid drahá. Stráže, přineste mi Posvátnou vodu." rozkázal a jeden ze strážných, který stál hned vedle dveří odešel pro požadovanou věc.

„ Jakou vodu? Nešahejte na mě. Kde jsou mí přátelé?" ptala se Sam.

„ Tví přátelé zemřeli v boji. Během naši svatby se odehrála bitva. A oni jako vojáci padli."

„ To nemůže být pravda." odmlouvala Sam.

„ Dělejte, přineste mi Posvátnou vodu. Účinek už vyprchává." křičel faraon.

„ Jaký účinek? Vy mě chcete nadrogovat?" křičela Sam.

„ Tvůj způsob vyjadřování je vážně podivný. Ale jsi nádherná, když se hněváš."

Tři další muži přiběhli k Sam, chytili ji za nohy a paže a nenechali ji ani malinký prostor pro pohyb.

Faraon se napil roztoku z nádobky, kterou právě přinesl jeden ze strážný ý strážný otevřel Sam násilím ústa a faraon ji polibkem předal vodu do jejích úst. Poté ji strážný silou zavřel ústa a nechal ji ruku na rtech. Sam se kuckala, nechtěla to spolknout. Bojovala, snažila se uvolnit si ruce, ale nakonec podhlehla. Došel ji dech a musela tekutinu v ústech spolknout. Chvíli ležela na zádech, držena strážnými a když si faraon byl jistý, že roztok nabyl účinku, nařídil strážím, aby ji pustili.

Sam si sedla na postel do tureckého sedu, přitáhla si faraona k sobě a spojila své rty s jeho.

Faraon se jen malinko usmál mezi polibky, které mu Sam vě rád, že roztok na Sam funguje ihned a že nemusel řešit to, jak by ji vysvětloval věci, které se staly.

Jen ji prostě chtěl mít pouze pro sebe.

„ Jacku, prosím, zůstaň ležet." přemlouval Daniel svého přítele, který se snažil slézt s postele.

„Necítíš nohy, jsi nemocný." dodal Daniel další argument.

„ Hm... ale ... já ... poo...potřebuju ... za Sam." snažil se mluvit.

„ Nedělej mi to ještě horší. Přišel jsem o Sam." bědoval Jack.

„ Jacku, jesště jsi o ni nepřišel. Ještě je dost času ji zachránit." přemlouval Daniel Jacka.

„ Mám další bylinky. Vypijte to." řekl léčitel a Jack do sebe nalil další odvar z bylin.

„ Točí se mi hlava." řekl Jack a i když nechtěl, lehl si zpět na lehátko.

„ Mám mlhu před očima." dodal.

„ Už se to zřejmně dostalo až do očí." řekl léčitel a zase odešel.

Jack se snažil silně mrkat, jestli to není jen chvilkové. Ale nebylo. Jeho oči ho zradily také.

„ Panebože." procedil mezi zuby.

„ Nevidím." dodal a z očí mu tekly proudy slz. Nebrečel, ale bolest jakou měl a pálení a řezání, které bylo nesnesitelné způsobovalo, že jeho oči se bránily. Produkovaly více slz.

„ Teal´cu, co budeme dělat, když Jack..." zaptal se Daniel Teal´ca, když ho odvedl pryč z místnosti.

„ To se nesmí stát Danieli. Podle toho, co Sam říkala, mohli by se změnit dějiny."

„ Ano, já vím. Ale co když se to stane. Nikdo z nás tohle asi neovlivní." dodal Daniel.

„ Nebudeme tedy o tomhle možném scénáři přemýšlet." dodal Daniel a všel zpět do místnosti, kde ležel Jack. Usnul.

Sedli si vedle jeho lehátka a Daniel si najednou vzpoměl na text, který četl v podzemí pyramidy.

„ Teal´cu. V pyramidě jsem četl, že se dá brána ovládat i jakýmsi krystalem, který když se dá na bránu, jdou zadat až tři adresy, než se vyčerpá." řekl Daniel.

„ A kde je ten krystal?" zeptal se Teal´c na docela chytrou otázku.

„ To ještě nevím, ale pokud to objevili lidé tady, musí to mít někde faraon ukryté. Počítal bych s tím, že to bude mít někde ve svém pokoji v chrámu." odpověděl Daniel.

„ Musíme ho získat. Ale jak se dozvíme správnou dobu sluneční erupce, abychom se mohli vrátit?"

„ Jaké erupce? Sluneční?" zeptal se léčitel, který zaslechl, jak se ti dva baví.

„Ehm.. ano. Sluneční erupce." řekl Daniel a obával se toho, že léčitel slyšel jejich konverzaci a že je nahlásí strážcům.

„ Je tu období, které se opakuje každý rok. Je to den, kdy Slunce vykazuje nějaký efekt, ještě jsem tedy nepřišel na to jaký, ale vím, že erupce trvají skoro celý den. A noc je extrémně teplá." odpověděl léčitel.

„ Nejsem jen léčitel, ale i hvězdář." dodal.

„ Tohle by mohla být ta poslední část skládanky, kterou potřebujeme." řekl Daniel a podíval se na léčitele.

„ A kdy ten den nadejde?" zeptal se Teal´c dřív, než Daniel stačil otevřít ústa.

„ Za dva týdny." odpověděl léčitel.

„ A dáte nám vědět, kdy to dané období začne?" zeptal se Daniel.

„ Ano, jistě." odpověděl nezaujatě léčitel a hleděl si dále své práce.

„ Myslím, že máme doopravdy dost dobrou šanci dostat se domů." řekl Daniel.

„ Ano, také si myslím." dodal Teal´c.


	13. Nulové naděje

„ Pane prezidente." vyslovil s překvapením oslovení Hammond vstávaje z křesla.

„ Pojďte dál a posaďte se." dodal.

„ Generále, nejsem tu za moc příjemné situace. Začnu hned. Nebudu obíhat kolem horké kaše."

začal svůj proslov prezident a sedl si na křeslo naproti Hammondovi.

„ Poslouchám vás, pane." řekl Hammond a opřel se do opěradla.

„ Generále, Geaorgi. Teď tu nejsem jako hlava státu, ale jako člověk, který je pod tlakem ze všech možných stran. Jelikož SGC už asi dva měsíce podniká nehlášené akce..." přerušil svůj monolog, když si všiml jaký výraz má Hammond ve tváři.

„ Ano, vím to. Nedivte se. Dnes co si neudělá člověk sám, ví celý svět. Víme, že jste podnikly nad 50 nehlášených akcí, jak aktivace brány zvenčí, ale také vaše vlastní mimoplánované akce.

Víme, že se snažíte najít tým SG – 1, ale jsou to už asi dva měsíce, co o nich nemáte ani jednu jedinou zprávu. A proto by asi bylo na čase nechat je být. Podle všeho jsou zřejmně buď někde v zajetí a nebo mrtví. Není tu tedy žádná šance na jejich zá ď musím asi znít sebestředně, ale prosím, ukončete vaše akce. Tlačí na mě NID, Rusko, a i generální štáb je rozhozený.

Náš program prodělává poslední dva měsíce tolik peněz, že by to stačilo na vybavení dalšího SGC komplexu." ukončil prezident svůj proslov.

„ Pane. Moc se vám omlouvám. Měl jsem se na všem dohodnout s vámi, ale moje svědomí mi velelo, abych se jim snažil pomoci. Oni to pro nás udělali vícekrát než mi pro ně.A tak jsem doufal, že se nám to podaří. Ale jak se tak dívám, SG – 1 tu není a jen to způsobuje problémy dalším lidem. Odvolám, i když nerad, pátrací akce po SG – 1. Pokud jsou živí, a já věřím, že ano, budou se muset vrátit sami." řekl zklamaně Hammond.

„ Jste moudrý velitel a hlavně skvělý člověk. Tak neklesejte na mysli a snažte se fungovat dále, jak nelépe to půjde. A máte moji veškerou podporu." řekl prezident a vydal se ke dveřím.

Hammond povstal, aby vzdal poctu nejvyššímu veliteli.

„ Pane, mohu se ještě na něco zeptat?" řekl Hammond a čekal na jeho reakci.

„ Ano, ptejte se. Bez obav."

„ Vy mě nebudete chtít předvolat před vojenský soud za porušování rozkazů?"

Když vyřkl tuto otázku, čekal netrpělivě na každé slovo prezidenta.

„ Ne, Georgi. Jste nejlepší velitel, který kdy seděl v této židli.A tohle byla jen chyba, která byla ovlivněna lidským faktorem. A to pouhým poutem k přátelům. A já tomuhle rozumím."

„ Moc děkuji za podporu a za odpuštění." dodal Hammond, salutoval a díval se na odcházejícího prezidenta, ke kterému se hned za dveřmi připojili další dva muži. Ochranka.

Sedl si zpět do svého křesla a zhluboka se nadech a zase vydechl. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že bude muset přerušit pátrání po jeho vlajkovém týmu. Ale nejen po týmu, ale po skvělých lidech, po výborných vědců, po nejlepších kamarádech.

Stiskl na telefonu tlačítko k intorkomu a svolal poradu jeho zvláštně sestaveného týmu.

Když ukončil hlášení, zapsal si do diáře datum a čas.

„ Dnes byla ukončena dvouměsíční pátrací doba, kdy jsme se snažili najít tým SG – 1." byla jedna z prvních vět, které si zapsal do diáře. Měl tam napsané poznámky ke každému dni, kdy probíhaly akce mimo zemi, kontakty s mimozemskými přáteli, každý pokrok, ale také každá stagnace.

Jen si všechno rychle pročetl a diář zavřel. Čím více se na zápisky díval, tím více mu bylo líto, že nemohl dostat své přátele domů. Teď bude muset oficiálně přiznat, že jsou pohřešováni nebo mrtví.

Dopisy známým, pohřeb. To byly akce, které nikdo neměl rád, natož Hammond. A ještě ke všemu, když se jednalo o tak cenný tým lidí.

„ Zpět do práce." snažil se přemluvit. Za chvíli bude muset stejně na poradu s jeho speciálním týmem, kde jim zdělí novinku o tom, že ruší jejich akce a že rozpouští tento spolek lidí.

„Dnes nebude dobrý den."pomyslel si.

„ Pane, a to se necháme jen tak odradit?" zeptal se jeden z vědců, když společně seděli v zasedačce. Asi 20 lidí, 20 vědců, fyziků, matematiků, astrofyziků sedělo kolem stolu a nemohlo uvěřit tomu, co právě vyšlo Hammondovi z úst.

„ Vždyť on to vzdává." pomyslel si jeden z vědců.

„ Pánové a dámy, rád bych v tomto našem snažení pokračoval, ale myslím si, že poté by už na nás nebyl prezident tak hodný. Zatím nám nehrozí vojenský soud, ale potom, kdybychom nezrušili naši práci, většina z vás, kdo jste vojáky, by byla v situaci, kdy by jste museli před soud.A to nechci."

řekl Hammond pro svoji obhajobu.

„ Řeknu vám to asi bylo na mě, pokračuji v klidu dál, ale to prezidenta tlačí moc lidí a organizací. A on to sám neutáhne. Už je dost, že pořád nad námi má ochranou ruku. Inak by nás asi někteří lidí vidělo někde v důchodech, u letectva, ale ne tady. A už vlbec ne u Hvězdné brány." řekl Hammond.

„ Moc vám všem děkuji za snahu, za skvěle odvedenou práci." poděkoval všem generál a zvedl se ze židle.

Všichni povstali a rozešli se do svých laboratoří a ubikací až tehdy, kdy Hammond opustil místnost.

Každý na základně si Hammonda vážil. A proto mu nikdo neodporoval.

Bylo to tak lepší. Kdyby se na něj sesypali, tíha situace, kterou nese Hammond na svých bedrech by byla ještě větší. A tohle nebylo v zájmu nikoho, způsobit mu takovou bolest.


	14. Risk je snad zisk

Slunce zapadalo za horizont, červánky na nebi prosvítily celé okolí chrámu a jen malý stín muže, opřeného o chatrč se vyjímal na červeném odlesku slunce v písku. Daniel stál venku, díval se na nebe a přemýšlel, jak co nejrychleji získat krystal, jak vysvobodit Sam, ale hlavně jak se postarat o Jacka, který ležel stále na lůžku a trpěl bolestí. I když se jeho stav trochu zlepšil, nebylo to stále ono.

„ Danieli, co se děje?" zeptal se Teal´c, který ke svému příteli přišel a položil mu ruku na rameno.

„ Teal´cu, nesmíš nic říct Jackovi. Půjdu do toho chrámu a nejdu ten krystal a zjistím, jak je na tom Sam." řekl Daniel a když viděl Teal´covo výraz, musel se pousmát.

„ Cože?" zmohl se T´ jen na jedno slovo.

„ Vím, že chceš namítat, že je to nebezpčné. To vím. A moc dobře. Ale když nic nepodniknem, Sam zlstane v rukou Tutanchámona, Jack možná umře a mi tu zůstaneme sami až do konce života."

řekl Daniel a když z chatrče uslyšel Jackův povzdech, vběhl dovnitř. Jack se jen pomalu uvelebil na lůžku a spal dále jako nemluvně.

„ Jak je na tom?" zeptal se Daniel léčitele, který akorát pobíhal potichu kolem.

„ Myslím, že máme to nejhorší za sebou." odpověděl léčitel.

„ Teal´cu, půjdu hledat ten krystal." odhodlal se Daniel a chtěl pomalu vyjít z chatrče.

„ Myslíte Faraonovo srdce?" zeptal se léčitel.

„ Jak to myslíte? Srdce?" položil Teal´c otázku.

„ Nu říkáte, že chcete najít krystal. A jediný krystal o kterém vím je Faraonovo srdce." vsvětlil jim léčitel podstatu.

„ A vy nevíte, kde je ukryt?" zeptal se opět Teal´c.

„ Ano, vím, ale je to přísně střežené místo. Je to v jedné z faraonových ložnic." řekl léčitel a otočil se k odchodu.

Daniel neváhal a přeběhl k muži, chytil ho za paži a podržel ho na jednom místě.

„ Povězte, je to někde v novém chrámě?" zeptal se přímo.

„ Ano, je." řekl mrzutě léčitel a vymanil se Danielovi ze sevření.

„ A mám co potřebuji. Jdu na to T´" potutelně se usmál a vydal se z chatrče.

Čekal ho úkol, při kterém nesměl selhat. Musí se dostat do faraonových ložnic a zjistit, kde se nachází krystal. Šel kolem nějakých mužů, kteří si povídali o nějakém místě u řeky. Další lidé, které potkal se na něj dívali zvláštně. Začal se prohlížet. Nic nenašel a tak jen zakýval hlavou a pokračoval k chrámu.

Když šel opatrně kolem sloupové řady, uviděl jednoho strážného, jak se potuluje kolem. Schoval se do stínu za sloup a čekal, až se strážný přiblíží. Chytil ho pod krkem, zabránil mu přístupu kyslíku do plic a uvedl ho do bezvědomí.Sundal mu oblečení a vzal si ho na sebe. Vyšel zpoza stínu a vydal se do chrámu. Věděl, že když bude oblečen jako stráž, nic se mu nestane.

A kupodivu tomu tak bylo. Nikdo ho nevyrušoval a když ano, řekl, že dělá prohlídku.

Pro šel už skoro všechny ložnice a pokoje, ale nikde nic nenašel. Přišel do jedné chodby. Byly tam jen dvoje dveře. Otevřel jedny a nemohl uvěřit vlastním očím. Krystal stál na podstavci.

„Tak už vím kde je." řekl si polohlasně Daniel a opatrně zavřel dveře. Otočil se a šel zpět.

Bylo to až moc jednoduché. Ale když si to promyslel, kdo by se pokoušel vloupat do chrámu, když o přítomnosti vědců a cestovatelů z budoucnosti nikdo nevěděl.

Vyšel v klidu z chrámu, a šel rovnou k chatrči, kde čekal Teal´c a Jack.

Teal´c ho už netrpělivě vyhlížel.

„ Danieli, měl jsem obavy. A říkal jsem si, že jsem měl jít já." řekl Teal´c , když Daniel dorazil k chatrči.

„Je to v pořádku, tebe by poznali." odpověděl Daniel a začal si sundavat oblečení strážného. Vytahnul si nový oblek a oblékl se.

„ A našel jsi krystal?" dodal Teal´c další otázku.

„ Ano, ale nechtěl jsem podnikat nic, dokud nebudeme vědět, kdy nadejde den slunečních erupcí."

nestačil dořít celý svůj proslov a do chatřče vkročil léčitel.

„ Pánvé, i když nevím, o čem se to bavíte, myslím, že den slunečních erupcí bude pozítří." řekl léčitel.

„ Jste si jistý?" zeptal se Teal´c a zvedl obočí tak jak to vždy dělával.

„ Ano, jsem. Je to tak každý rok." odpověděl znova léčitel.

„ Vy mi přijdete jako někdo, kdo sem vůbec nepatří. A to, co jste si přinesli s sebou je prapodivné." řekl s tajemným hlasem a čekal, co z Daniela a Teal´ca vypadne.

„ Nu, myslím, že naše kultury se liší." řekl jednoduše Daniel.

„ Mám ještě jednu otázku." dodal Daniel.

„ Ano, ptejte se. Pokud budu vědět odpověď, řeknu vám to." odpověděl léčitel.

„ Jak je to se svatebním obřadem? Bude někdy manželka faraona sama? A nebojte se, nemyslím, to nějak zle." rychle dodal Danny.

„ Ano, po první noci nechává faraon svoji ženu samotnou po dobu jednoho týdne, kvůli tomu, aby zjistil její loajalitu." odpověděl léčitel.

„ Loajalitu?" nechápal Danny.

„ Ano, každý večer k ní posílá své sluhy. A kdyby se jeho žena o něco pokusila, i hned by ji potrestal tím nejrutějším trestem."

„A tím je ?"

„ A tím je smrt přikováním na sloup a vystavení slunci." odpovídal léčitel na všechny otázky.

Divil se, proč se tak ptají. O co jim asi jde? Ptal se sám sebe. Ale viděl v nich hodné lidi, proto jim pomáhal.

„ Věříte v život i kolem nás?" náhle se zeptal Daniel.

„ Myslíte kolem nás, jako další civilizace na Zemi?"

„ Ano, ale i ne. Myslím, život v kosmu."

„ Myslím, že někde existuje ještě něco, co jsme neprozkoumali. A i když jsem hvězdářem a zkoumám hvězdy, nevím o všem."

„ Danieli, co se to pokoušíš udělat?" zeptal se Teal´c.

„ Chci mu říct pravdu, třeba nám pomůže." pošeptal Daniel.

„ Cože? A ty to chceš risknout? Co když poběží za faraonem a poví mu vše." ptal se Teal´c.

„Myslím, že bude mít z této teorie asi chvíli šok, ale pak možná bude chtít být součástí našeho návratu do budoucnosti." říkal potichu Daniel.

„ Jak myslíš, Danieli. Ale varuji tě. Nemusí to dopadnou dobře." řekl a poposedl si.

„ Mohu vás poprosit o to, aby jste si tu u mě sedl na chvíli?" zeptal se Daniel léčitele, který zrovna podával Jackovi další obklady na kůži. Věřil že když přiloží bylinný obklad na kůži, látky se lépe vstřebají přímo do krve.

„ Ano, jistě." odpověděl a přešel na druhou stranu lůžka, kde seděl Daniel s Teal´cem na malých stoličkách.

„ Teal´cu, prosím, zajdeš ven a budeš nás hlídat, aby nikdo neodposlouchával?"

„ O co se to budete snažit, Danieli?" zeptal se s překvapením léčitel.

„ Chci vám vyprávět příběh, který se doopravdy stal. A stal se právě nám. Ale poprosil bych vás o naprostou mlčenslivost. Budete jediný kdo to budete vědět. A snad nám i pomůžete." dodal Daniel.

Usadil se pohodlně na židličku a když Teal´c vyšel z chatrče, začal vyprávět příběh vojáka, astrofyzičky, historika a jednoho mimozemského přítele.


	15. Konec výletu

Celé okolí chrámu se pomalu probouzelo. Slunce vycházelo monumentálně nad vrcholem faraonova chrámu a mezi chatrčkama se začali potulovat první lidé. I Daniel, Teal´c a Jack byli už vzhůru.

„ Jacku, jak se cítíš?" ptal se Daniel a díval se na svého přítele, který ležel na lůžku.

„ Je to lepší, díky za optání. Co se tu dělo mezitím, co jsem byl ... v ... limbu ?" řekl Jack a snažil se o malý vtípek. Ale ještě mu to moc nešlo. Stále měl problémy s citlivostí nohou a rukou. Pouze mluvit, pít a trochu už i jíst mohl bez nějakého většího omezení.

„ Řekl jsem léčiteli celou pravdu." řekl bez okolků Daniel.

„ Celou?" zeptal se s překvapením Jack.

„ A jak to přijal? Věřil ti? A kde je?" ptal se Jack na několik otázek najednou.

„ Nu, myslím, že mi to věří. Kde je ? Je vedle v druhé místnosti. Asi se snaží vstřebat všechny informace." odpověděl mu Daniel jednou větou.

„ A myslíš, že nás nezradí?" dodal Jack další otázku.

„ O´Neille." oslovil ho Teal´c, když si všiml přítomnosti léčitele v místnosti.

Všichni se na něj podívali a čekali, co se bude dít.

„ Dobře. Věřím vám. Myslím, že jsem to tak njak tušil od začátku, že s váma nebude něco v pořádku. Zdáli jste se mi hned, že sem do této doby a nebo tohoto prostředí nepatříte.

A o velkém kruhu jsem taky slyšel, ale nikdy jsem ho na vlastní oči neviděl." řekl léčitel a přistoupil k lůžku Jacka. Stál hezky mezi všema. Na každého se zvlášť podíval a pak se odhodlal k další řeči.

„ Sluneční erupce začínají dnes v noci a pokračují i další den. A ještě jedno jsem vám neřekl.

Našlo se zvláštní zařízení. Dlouho mi trvalo, než jsem přišel na to, co je to, ale řekl bych, že je to nějaký stroj, který dokáže určit počasí. A tedy i změny na Slunci. Jak jistě víte, Slunce ovlivňuje počasí na Zemi. A díky němu jsem poznal mnoho zajímavých přírodních úkazů. Ukážu vám ho , Danieli. Pokud se vychýlí ukazovatel, došlo k výkyvu sluneční energie a na Slunci dojde k erupci."

vysvětlil léčitel a vydal se směrem do druhé místnosti.

„ Hodila by se nám Sam." zahudroval si Daniel pod vousy.

„ Sam ?" zeptal se.

„ Ano, to je žena, která sem s náma přišla, vyprávěl jsem vám o ní. A ona je právě teď faraonovou ženou." vysvětlil Daniel. Chápal, že toho na léčitele bylo dost a že si nemůže hned vše zapamatovat.

„ Bude to asi těžké ji dostat od faraona." řekl léčitel, když hledal onen zmiňovaný přístroj na počasí.

„ Je někdy nějaká chvíle, kdy jeho ženy zůstávají sami?" zeptal se Daniel.

„ Ano, je to vždy večer, kdy se koupou a připravují se pro faraona. V tu dobu jsou s nima v lázních pouze sluhové. Faraon zůstává na svém pokoji nebo řeší důležité věci." odpověděl léčitel a podal Danielovi přístroj do rukou.

„ Někdy koupele trvají i dvě hodiny." dodal léčitel. A to právě ale oni potřebovali.

„ Velice zajímavé zařízení." zkritizoval Daniel věc, kterou držel v ruce. Malá, ale za to chytrá věc. A v tuto chvíli další kousek skládanky. Další věc, kterou potřeboval pro návrat domů, do jejich pravého času. Postupně sbírat kousky skládačky. Už si připadal jako Oma De Sala.

Mezitím co si prohlížel stroj, který mu léčitel dal, zjišťoval dobu, kdy se ženy ve faraonově harému koupají. A kde sežene ošacení pro sluhy do lázní.

Léčitel mu vše vysvětlil a Daniel si byl jist, že už ke svému plánu má vše.

Ale bude se muset asi poradit s Jackem. Nemůže tohle vše dělat za jeho zády. A bude potřebovat i jeho spolupráci. A i spolupráci léčitele. Bude třeba Jacka dopravit do podzemí pyramidy. Jack zná cestu a léčitel má zase sílu ho tam dopravit. Mezitím co bude Daniel s Teal´cem na lovu krystalu s Sam. Vešel proto zpět k Jackovu lůžku a o všem se s ním začal radit.

I když Jack nebyl plánem nadšený, nakonec mu ale stejně nezbylo nic jiného než souhlasit, pokud se chtěl dostat domů. Vše bylo domluveno, v noci spáchají tento velký čin a snad uspějí. Pokud ne a přijde se na to, asi to se všema čtyřma nedopadne dobře.

Daniel se i přes to ještě otočil na léčitele.

„ Jak jsem si všiml, při oslavách slunce byly ženy úplně jako ... zdrogované. Co to bylo za trik?"

položil Daneil otázku, na kterou už dlouho hledal odpověď.

„ Faraon si hledá při takových oslavách novou ženu, buď do harému a nebo svoji manželku. A proto se postaral, aby do vína byla přidána látka, která způsobí, že ženy jsou jako .. opilé. Pak se mu s nima lépe navazuje kontakt a ženy jsou povolné, i když sami nechtějí." odpověděl perfektně léčitel na Danielovu otázku. I když Daniel chtěl na tuto otázku slyšet odpověď, tím, že ji zjistil, vyvstala další otázka.

„ A bude vůbec Sam chtít jít se mnou?" opět se zeptal Daniel.

„ Pokud ne, je to špatné. Když se začne bránit, bude určitě křičet a to přivolá další sluhy a stráž.

Ale ta látka, kterou faraon používá má nestálý účinek, pokud se do 8 hodin nepodá další dávka, síla účinku ustoupí a postupně se navrací racionální uvažování té dané ženy." opět zodpověděl léčitel bez jakýchkoliv pochybností otázku.

„Ok, takže bude muset jít s námi dobrovolně a když nepůjde, doufám, že nám pak odpustí hrubé zacházení.Co myslíš Teal´cu?" řekl Daniel a otočil se na Teal´ca.

„ A neexistuje nějaká protilátka?" zeptal se chytře Teal´c.

„ Myslím, že ne," stroze odpověděl léčitel.

„ Faraon si to uměl dobře pojistit. A kdo by se taky chtěl vzdát takové skvělé partie, jako je Sam." ozval se také Jackův hlas. Daniel a Teal´c se po sobě podívali a pousmáli se. Konečně Jack přiznal alespoň trošku, že mu Sam není lhostejná a že ji bere jako skvělou partii.

„ Tedy myslel jsem ..." začal se Jack vykrucovat.

„ Jasně, Jacku, my víme." mával Daniel rukou směrem na Jacka. Ten jen něco zabrblal a lehl si klidně zase na záda na lůžko.

Ještě chvíli se s léčitelem bavili, ale když si všimli, že Jack usnul, rozhodl se Daniel, že se půjde ještě porozhlédnout kolem chrámu, pokochat se prostředím Egypta. Vždyť už tuhle noc možná půjdou domů. A tak si chtěl poslední chvíle ještě co nejvíce užít. Probudil se v něm zase náš starý archeolog a historik. Jeho nadšení se nenechalo přebít tíhou situace, do které se dostali.

I když si v poklidu procházel okolní místa chrámu, neustále promýšlel plán, který měl být uskutečněn v noci.

Večer se neúprosně blížil, Daniel s Teal´cem a s léčitelem projednávali ještě poslední úpravy plánů, dávali vzájemné instrukce a domlouvali se na znameních.

„ Takže vy dostanete Jacka do podzemí pyramidy. Já s Teal´cem půjdeme pro krystal a pro Sam. Teal´c půjde pro Sam, já pro krystal." rozděloval Daniel úkoly.

„ Dobře, Danieli. Ale jak mám dostat Jacka dolů, když jsem na něj sám?" zeptal se léčitel.

„ Pokud chcete , můžete si někoho..." nedokončil větu, když si náhle všiml Jacka, jak chatrně stojí na nohou a opírá se o lůžko.

„ Nebude třeba žádného nosítka. Dojdu tam sám. Vím, že bych vám v chrámu nebyl nic platný, ale slibte mi, že budete opatrní.Počkám na vás u brány. Ale mám jednu otázku.

Kolik asi mohlo uběhnout v SGC času? Dní ? Týdnů? Myslím, že nás i přestali hledat. Stejnak by museli, je to zanesené v protkolech. Myslím, že jsme dokonce měli vlastní pohřby. A jak se dostaneme skrz iris, když nemáme svoje věci, ve kterých jsme sem přišli?" vyslovil Jack opravdu důležitou otázku. Zdálo se, že přeci jen jedna část skládanky chybí.

„ Omyl, vy svoje věci máte." řekl léčitel a podíval se s úsměvem na své „přátele".

„ Jak to? Vy o nich víte?" zeptal se Daniel s nadšením v hlase.

„ Já je dokonce mám u sebe. Pamatujete si, kde jste se probrali? U mě v chatrči. Mám vaše věci všchny v úschově. Už jen kvůli tomu, s čím jste sem přišli, jste se mi zdáli „divní". Bez zlého úmyslu." dodal léčitel.

„ A proč jste nám to neřekl hned ?" zeptal se Jack.

„ Úplně jsem na to zapomněl." omlouval se léčitel.

„ Ani nevíme vaše jméno, pořád vás oslovujeme léčitel. Ale abachom mohli říct u nás doma, kdo nám pomáhal se dostat domů, ať víme, jaké je vaše pravé jméno." řekl Daniel. Snažil se být zdvořilí, tak jako vždy.

„ Mé jméno je Damei , ale nemusíte mě nikde udávat. Já to dělám kvůli tomu, že jsem taky věděc, jako vy a ta vaše Sam. A vědci se musí snažit se ponořit do své práce ať to stojí co to stojí." řekl Damei od srdce a pousmál se.

„ To jste řekl moc hezky, Damei." řekl Teal´c.

„ To už je co říct, když to řekne Teal´c, tak toho si važte dvojnásob. On s komplimenty docela šetří." snažil se Jack novodit trošku veseljší náladu a zbavit se alespoň maličko stresu z následující akce.

„ Kde se dají sehnat oděvy sluhů, kteří chodí do lázní?" opět se zeptal Daniel.

„ Máte štěstí, že jsem v lázních také nějakou dobu pomáhal. Mám jeden oděv u sebe."

řekl Damei a odešel do vedlejší místnosti, kde se chvíli přehraboval ve svých věcech a vytáhl bílé roucho.

„ Tak nakonec tvůj risk s odhalením pravdy léčiteli se vyplatil. Jak se říká : Risk je zisk."

řekl Jack a opět se položil na lůžko. Ještě nevydržel tak dlouho na nohou.

Teal´c si od Dameia vzal roucho a Daniel se připravil na cestu do chrámu. Vzal si oblečení sluhy, které měl schované u léčitele a oblékl se do něj. Snad mu i tentokrát přinese štěstí.

Danei si připravil přístroj na počasí, lano a další věci, které považoval za důležité a připravil Jacka na cestu do pyramidy.

„ Jacku, jsi si jistý, že si pamatuješ cestu?" zeptal se Daniel.

„ Jistě, Danny, neměj strach. Budu tam čekat až se mi vrátíte, všichni tři i s krystalem.

Daniel vyšel z chatrče opatrně, aby nevzbudil moc rozruchu. Na stráže, kteří stáli u skoro každých dveří kývl na znamení, že je vše v pořádku. Došel až ke dveřím, které si pamatoval ze všech nejvíce. Za nimi se nacházel krystal.

„ Už jsme měli dost velký neštěstí, takže teď by to mohlo snad už vše klapnout." povídal si pro sebe. A taky že zatím vše vycházelo. Otevřel potichu a pomalu dveře. Došel k podstavci a sejmul zvláštní krystal. Dal si ho pod strážníckou uniformu a vydal se zpět ke dveřím.

„ Bylo to až nějak moc lehké, ne?" říkal si pro sebe.

Vyšel z chrámu a vydal se do pyramidy, kde na něj už čekal netrpělivý Jack a Damei.

Jakmile poslal zvukový poznávací signál, spustil se dolů po lanu.

Jackovi se v očích rozsvítily plamínky naděje a štěstí.Viděl svého přítele s krystalem, který je dostane domů.

Ještě aby i Teal´c uspěl. Ale Jack mu věřil. Věděl, že je na něj spoleh a že by se jen tak nevzdal a že by nepokazil tak důležitou akci. Teď už to jen záviselo na něm.

Teal´c se vydal směrem k chrámu, oblečený do bílého roucha. Kupodivu se mu podařilo dostat se do lázní. Stráže mu uvěřili, že se opozdil.

Ženy akorát přicházeli k lázním. Teal´c se díval po každé zvlášť, čekal kdy se objeví Sam.

Nemusel čekat dlouho. Jakmile se objevila ve dveřích, vyšel ji vstříc.

„ Kam jdeš?" zeptal se ho jeden ze sluhů.

„ Faraon mě požádal o nadstandartní službu pro jeho manželku." odpověděl Teal´c a jelikož nasadil svůj obvyklý výraz ve tváři, sluhové mu uvěřili. Odvedl si Sam do nejvzdálenější lázně. Když si byl jistý, že je nikdo už nepozoruje, zkusil k ní promluvit.

„ Sam?" pošeptal oslovení Teal´c.

„ Ano?" upřela na něj své modré oči. Kdyby se někdy Sam takhle podívala na Jacka, nemusel by mít Jack ani otravu svalovým jedem a nebyl by schopný se udržet na nohou taky.

„ Poznáváš mě?" dodal další otázku.

„ Ne, proč ?" odpověděla Sam opět otázkou.

„ Musíme odejít, vysvětlím ti to po cestě, dobře?"

„ Ne, já nikam nepůjdu. A pokud se o něco pokusíš, zavolám stráže." začala se Sam bránit.

„ Dobře, jinak to nepůjde, promiň, Sam." řekl Teal´c a silně ji uhodil do zátylku. Sam upadla do bezvědomí. Přehodil si ji přes rameno a vyšel s ní z lázní.

„ Co se to děje? Koho to neseš?" zeptal se jeden ze sluhů Teal´c, když chtěl Sam pronést přes hlavní vchod.

„ Je to jedna z žen z faraonova chrámu. Neuposlechla hlavní příkaz a tak ji Faraon chce potrestat venku na kůlu." vysvětlil Teal´c situaci, i když si to teď vše vymyslel, stráže mu uvěřili.

Pronesl ji skrz hlavní vchod a spěchal ke vchodu do pyramidy.

Chvátal, dokud Sam byla ještě v bezvědomí, kdyby se probudila, začala by asi křičet a vzbudila by moc rozruchu. A to teď nepotřebovali.

Ale nakoncec se to Teal´covi povedlo. A když stál u lana, které bylo spuštěné dolů, zavolal znamení a spustil Sam dolů zavázanou do se spustil sám.

„ Teal´cu, dokázal jsi to. Já jsem to věděl. Jsi pašák." nešetřil chválou Jack a hned jak Damei odvázal Sam z lana, si to pomalu štrádoval k ní. Položili ji na zem a snažili se ji probrat.

Pomalu přicházela k sobě.

„ Danieli, je třeba dát dohromady bránu s krystalem a zjistit erupce." řekl Jack a stále si všímal Sam.

„ Jdu na , pomůžete mi?"

„ Jistě, už jdu."

Připevnili krystal k bráně a Teal´c se přidal k pomocným pracím. Na něm opět bylo vytočit bránu ručně a to ještě v době, kdy by měla probíhat erupce.

„ Přístroj právě ukázal nějakou změnu." řekl Damei, který sledoval změny na přístroji.

„ Teal´cu, můžeš vytáčet." řekl Daniel a Teal´c se dal do práce. Jeden symbol za druhým zapadal do zámků.

V tu samou chvíli v SGC zaznamenali aktivaci brány zvenčí.Brána vykazovala podobné výkyvy jako když SG – 1 procházela a dostala se do minulosti. Červené světlo, kondenzátory šly na plno.

„ Aktivace zvenčí." křikl Walter do interkomu.

„ Koho čekáme?" zeptal se Hammond.

„ Nikoho, nejbližší ohlášení má být ažza hodinu a to tým SG – 5." odpověděl Walter.

„ A co se to děje s bránou? Přijímáme už nejaké údaje z diagnostiky?" zeptal se opět Hammond.

„ Ano, pane. Je tu větší spotřeba energie."

„ Nechte zavřenou iris." rozkázal.

„ Brána se zaktivovala.Máme stabilní červí díru a přijímáme identifikační kód." řekl Walter a snažil se rozluštit kod na obrazovce.

„ Vždyť to je původní kod SG – 1. Vyřadili jsme ho sice z databáze, ale tohle číslo se nezapomíná."

„ Ano, máte pravdu. Otevřete iris. Je to na mé nebezpečí." dodal Hammond. Iris se otevřela.

Hammond ještě do interkomu nahlásil stupeň tři, a zdravotníky do prostoru brány.

Všichni byli připraveni a čekali co se bude dít.

„Damie, děkujeme za vše. A jsme vám zavázáni. Ale už musíme jít." loučil se Daniel s léčitelem a člověkem, který jim pomohl se dostat k této části plánu. A k cestě domů.

„ Nashle přátelé." pozdravil Damei a zamával jim.

„ Doufám, že máme otevřená brátka." řekl Jack a opíral se o Teal´ca.

Sam stále v malém deliriu se opírala o Daniela a společně prošli horizontem.

Ani ne za pár sekund se objevili na druhé straně. V SGC. Všichni, kdo byli v místnsti s bránou, ale i v zadávací místnosti na ně hleděli s velkým překvapením.

„ ...Iris.." bylo jediné na co se Hammond zmohl. Iris se zavřela a generál seběhl do místnosti s bránou.

„ Zrušte poplach." rozkázal a vojáci odložili zbraně.

„ Panebože. Já tomu snad ani nevěřim. Vy jste se vrátili." ulevil si Hammond.

„ Jsme tak rádi generále, vše vám budeme vyprávět, kdlidně jako pohádky na dobrou noc, ale teď bych si potřeboval lehnout a Sam na tom asi není taky nejlépe.

„ Na všechny tu čeká lehátko. Na ošetřovnu." vydal Hammond rozkaz.

Lékař a sestra jim pomohla na lehátka a odvezla Sam a Jacka na ošetřovnu. Daniel a Teal´c šli za nimi.

Hammond zůstal v místnosti s bránou a stále nemohl uvěřit svým očím. Stejně jako Walter a spousta dalších lidí.

Jediné na co si Hammond vzpomněl bylo to, že by měl zavolat prezidentovi a oznámit mu tuhle skvělou novinku.


	16. Epilog

Celý den se z ošetřovny ozývalo Samino křičení. Odmlouvání. Přesvědčování o tom, že je ženou Faraona Tutanchámona a že chce vidět svého muže. Jack ležel hned vedle ní. Nechtěl od ní odcházet, po tom, co si prožil. Když věděl, že je Sam s jiným mužem, že je do něj zamilovaná, i když jen díky nějaké chemii. Bylo mu z toho smutno. Naštěstí se síla drogy v Samině krvi snižovala a i postupně začala ustupovat agresivita. Najednou bylo nějakou dobu ticho. Jack usnul, Sam se začínala probírat z otravy drogou. Otevřela oči u musela několikrát zamrkat. Začala ji bolet hlava.

„ Kde to jsem?" měla okno.

„ Halo?" zavolala, když se nikdo neozýval. Porozhlédla se kolem sebe. Když poznala, že už není v chrámu, není ani v lázních ani u faraona v ložnici, ale že je v SGC, usmála se.

„ Je pěkné být zase doma." dodala polohlasně a pootočila hlavu na levou stranu.

Jméno muže, který ležel vedle ní, nepotřebovala dlouho vymýšlet.

„ Jacku?" oslovila ho potichu.

„ Pane?" opravila se. Už jsou opět na základně, měla by přejít od tykání k vykání.

„ Sam." vyhrkl Jack když se prudce vzbudil.

„ Carterová." také se orpavil.

Chvíli se na sebe dívali.

„ Jsem moc rád, že jste v pořádku a že už ta droga přestala působit."

„ A co se stalo vám, pane ?" zeptala se Sam.

„ Ale, nejaká otrava ... svalovým jedem, nebo co to Daniel říkal." odpověděl Jack svým typickým humorným hlasem.

„ A jak se cítíte, pane?" zeptala se starostlivě Sam.

„ Jsem už docela v pořádku. Už i cítím nohy a ruce." odpověděl a díval se ji stále do očí.

Nemohl se už vůbec divit, že se Tutanchámon do ní zamiloval, vždyť byla tak krásná. Modré oči, plné rty, jemná tvář, něžná postava. Až skoro začal slintat, než si v duchu vyjmenoval vše, co se mu na ní líbilo.

„ Pane, ani nevíte jak jsem ráda, že jsme zpět doma." řekla Sam a pousmála se na něj.

Během rozhovoru Jacka a Sam se Daniel a Teal´c sešli s generálem v zasedací místnosti.

Čekala jse dlouhá porada a také vysvětlování, vyprávění. Ale první co generál udělal bylo, že před oba muže položil složky.

„ Podívejte se na něco." řekl a sedl si za stůl.

„ Jsou to zprávy od doktorky, která dělala vyšetření Sam a Jakcovi." dodal Hammond a zadíval se do složky, kterou měl také před sebou.

„ Ale to je ..." začal Daniel mluvit, ale nestačil to doříct.

„ Ano, je to to , co si myslíte." dopověděl Hammond myšlenku.

„ Ale Sam s nikým v té době, co jsme byli v Egyptě, nic neměla."

„ A co ten vztah mezi ní a Tutanchámonem? Neříkali jste, že se vzali?" zeptal se Hammond.

„ Panebože." došlo to ihned Danielovi.

„ Takže Sam nosí Tutanchámonovo dítě?" zeptal se Teal´c, aby si ujasnil situaci.

„ Ano, Teal´cu." odpověděl jednoduše Hammond.

„ A jak to ale Sam řekneme?" položil Daniel dobrou otázku.

„ Budeme ji to muset říct, bude to i pro její bezpečnost." řekl Hammond.

„Dokážete si představit, co by se stalo, kdyby to vyšlo ven, že Sam čeká Tutanchámonovo dítě?"

řekl Daniel.

„ Všichni by se asi zbláznili, chtěli by to dítě zkoumat, testovat, zjišťovat DNA." vyřkl jen pár věcí, které by se asi staly.

„ Kdo si to vezme na starosti?" zeptal se Hammond.

„ A co Jack ? Jak je na tom?" zeptal se Teal´c.

„ Jack se z toho dostane. Doktorka říkala, že ve vzorcíxh krve už jsou jen malé stopy po jedu a infuze to vše spraví." dodal Hammond.

„ Sam. Jacku." oslovil oba dva Hammond, když vešel spolu s Danielem a Teal´cem na ošetřovnu.

„ Pane." ozvali se oba dva najednou, aby pozdravili generála.

„ Máme jednu dobrou zprávu a jednu takovou ... napůl." řekl Daniel a sedl si na Saminu postel.

„ Začneme tou dobrou." řekl Hammond.

„ Doktor říká, že se uzdravíš a že nebudeš mít žádné následky." řekl Daniel obrácený obličejem na svého přítele, který měl z novinky radost.

„ A teď ta zpola ..." nestačil Jack doříct a Daniel už mu skočil do řeči.

„ Ano, ta se týká Sam. Sam, mohu to říct tady ?" zeptal se Danny.

„ Jistě, Danieli, pověz." řekla Sam a dívala se mu do očí.

„ Sam, nepamatuješ si, jestli jsi měla s Tutanchámonem ... nějaký ... ehm .. poměr?"

„ Jak to myslíš? Jestli jsem s ním spala?" zeptala se rovnou Sam.

„ Ano." dodal Danny.

„ Ehm.. myslím, že jako jeho žena ... ano, myslím, že ano." opověděla docela jistým hlasem Sam.

„ dobře, to by vše vysvětlovalo..." chtěl doříct větu, ale Sam ho předběhla.

„ Neříkej mi, že jsem ..."

„ Ano, jsi těhotná a to s Tutanchámonem." dořekl Daniel za ní.

„ Panebože." řekla Sam a zabořila hlavu do polštáře.

„ Moc si toho nepamatuju, ale ... ale tohle ano." mumlala Sam do polštáře s v jejím hlase bylo slyšet, že plače.

„ Asi bychom ji měli nechat osamotě." řekl Daniel. Zvedl se z její postele a přešel k Jackovi.

„ Chceš někam převézt?" zeptal se Daniel Jacka.

„ Ne, zůstanu tady. Se Sam." odpověděl jasným hlasem a dále si všímal jen plačící a vzlykající Sam.

Všichni už odešli, když se Jack zvedl z postele a opatrně se přesunul k Sam.

„ Sam?" opatrně ji oslovil.

„ Nechtě mě, pane." řekla úsečným tónem.

„ Ale jaképak, pane. Pro vás budu jen Jack a to vždy." snažil se ji povzbudit.

Pohladil ji po rameni, po vlasech. Otočila se na něj s uplakanýma očima a zadívala se mu do těch jeho.

„ Jacku?" řekla nejistě.

„ Ano, Sam?" odpověděl Jack.

„ Co mám dělat? Mám jít na potrat? Vždyť tohle není možné.." řekla Sam.

„ Ale o čem to mluvíte, Sam? Jaký potrat?" ptal se Jack a nevěřil vlastním uším.

„ Vždyť je to dítě samotného Faraona, stalo se to v minulosti... je to proti všem ... zákonům... jak fyzikálním... tak ... tak ..." nedořekla myšlenku, kterou měla v úmyslu vyřknout.

Jack se přiblížil k Sam, pomalu přiblížil rty k jejím a spojil je do jednoho polibku. Snažil se do něj dát všechno. Všechno to, co skrýval už tak dlouho. Vše, co k ní cítil. Chtěl ji jednim polibkem ukázat, co pro něj znamená. Sam se nenechala dlouho pobízet. Jakoby tíha starosti o těhotenství byla najednou pryč. Oplácela Jackovi polibky. Jejich rty jako by se snažili si vynahradit vše, o co byli připraveni kvůli armádě.

Sam se snažila mezi polibky něco říct, ale Jack ji nenechal ani jednu malou chvilku, aby mohla promluvit. Nakonec se sám odtáhl na kousek, díval se ji do očí.

„ Sam, ano nevíš, jak mi bylo. Od doby, kdy začaly slavnosti Slunce a od doby, kd jsi odešla s Tutanchámonem jsem byl jako ... bez duše, bez těla. Věděl jsem, že jestli něco neudělám, přijdu o tebe." chtěl Jack ještě pokračovat, ale Sam mu položila ukazováček na rty ve znamení, aby přestal mluvit.

„ Vše bylo způsobeno jen tou drogou. Ale po pravdě jsem celou tu dobu chtěla strávit s tebou. Nevěděla jsem, jestli se ještě někdy vrátíme domů a tak jsem chtěla být s mužem, kterého miluji." řekla Sam, zvedla se do sedu a věnovala Jackovi další polibek.

„ Sam, nechci abys šla na potrat. My to společně zvládneme. Budeme se o něj starat, jako by byl náš vlastní." navrhl Jack a díval se stále na Sam. Ta s překvapením v obličeji skoro ani nedýchala.

„Jacku, víš co jsi teď řekl?" zeptala se Sam a stále nemohla uvěřit tomu, co Jack před chvílí řekl.

„ Ano, a pokud to bude nutné, vezmu si tě za ženu, pokud mě budeš chtít. A budeme rodina. I s malým prckem. Víš, Sam, už nemohu čekat dalších 7 let jako tomu bylo doposud. Od chvíle kdy jsem tě poznal, jsem věděl, že ty jsi žena mého života, ale znáš armádu. A tak jsem doufal a doufal. Už několikrát jsem zvažoval odchod, ale nakonec se vždy něco sehrálo a byl jsem zase potřeba s našim týmem zde. Ale teď už se nenechám odradit. I kdyby měli přiletět Goauldi, Replikátoři i další havěď z kosmu, která by nás chtěla zničit, už se nenechám odradit od toho, abych jednal." řekl Jack svoji myšlenku a vlastně i vyznání.

„ Jacku, já to cítím úplně stejně, jako ty." odpověděla Sam a pohladila ho po tváři. Při jejím dotyku zavřel oči. Bylo to jako zanořit hlavu do saténového povlečení na posteli. Vždy si přál, aby ho takhle pohladila.

„Sam." oslovil ji opět.

„Necháme si to miminko?" zeptal se a upřel na Sam svůj „psí" pohled.

„Po takovém krásném vyznání myslím, že ... ano." odpověděla Sam.

„ Mohu ti něco říct?" dodal Jack další otázku.

„ Ano, můžeš."

„ Miluji Tě, Sam."

„ Taky tě miluji, Jacku. Budeme rodina." řekla Sam a jejich těla splynula v jedno něžné obejmutí.

Místnosti kolem byly dbes kupodivu klidné, nikde se nic vyjímečného nedělo. Jen tlukot dvou zamilovaných srdcí se rozléhal celou ošetřovnou. Dva dechy se vzájemně doplňovaly a tři duše se spojily konečně v jednu jedinou.


End file.
